Celebi and the Princes of Time
by KHLegacy
Summary: After the Defeat of Cipher Ash and his friends head to the mysterious City known only a Crystal however upon coming there he and Tai unwittingly free two Princes who had long been sealed in the Crystal with a Celebi they consider their God, and the two maybe the Key to the ancient Empire's Ultimate Weapon and there is a foe bent on finding it can Ash and Co protect the two brothers
1. Prolouge

_**Alright well consider this a movie for Shadow revolution and thanks to my Buddy D.J Scales we are co-writing this be sure to check out his stories**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**Prologue: Chron Crystals**

"_The Orre region once a beautiful paradise where both Science and magic coincided in harmony in it's center our ancient Kingdom who worshiped a beautiful Pokémon. It was this Pokémon who charged our precious crystals with even a small shard time could be made to do our bidding, you'd lose the ability to age or_ _change the age of you or any other creature, you could speed up time and slow it down and even death itself could be sent tumbling backwards. But such a great and horrible temptation…to hold the power of a God in your hand they say that those without the discipline or purity of heart required instantly go mad with power the Chron Crystals were both the brain child of both science and magic and they were our Empire's best kept secret…._

_Until one day….."_

Fire covered the entire city people were dying in the streets in the midst of an enormous castle however standing over the blaze were a King and Queen a boy about fourteen rushed out, "Mother , Father the castle's been breached!"

"We know son, go get your brother and head through the secret path to the Temple." The King said placing a small crystal in his hand,

"The Crystal will do the rest." The Queen told him both she and their son had greenish brown hair with purple eyes they were dressed in the royal wear the family had word for generations a green and pale gold tunic with black pants and a crown across his head,

"What are you saying?" the Prince asked.

**XD XD XD**

A Younger boy about seven years old was laying asleep in bed unaware what was happening, however an assassin drew his bow armed with a poisoned arrow the older boy saw this, he gasped he rushed forward activating his Crystal slowing the arrow down long enough for him to grab the boy and his crown and leave the room the small child had been jerked awake from the actions of his older brother stuffing it on his head, and being handed some clothes a purple tunic with black pants.

"Get dressed!" he stated the boy did so quickly then looked up.

"Highness?" he asked as his brother wordlessly rushed him down the hall, "Wait where, are mother and father?"

"We need to get out of here!" Sora replied "The Castle's been breached we need to go."

"But…NO I won't leave them!" he stated trying to wriggle away he managed to get loose and head for the Door,

"Gale no!" he shouted grabbing him and pulling him along,

"NOOO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Gale shouted, trying to get free of his brother's grasp but Sora wouldn't let go he just kept his eyes on the temple it was in the dead center of the city he had to hide from several Hunting Houndooms and Mightyena who were looking for survivors.

"Mother…father." Gale muttered gloomily they suddenly heard a loud crashing sound they turned to see watching in horror the entire castle fall into rubble there was the sound of a horn.

"The King and Queen are dead but the Princes have escaped find them if we take the blood of the Princes the crystal will be ours!" called the voice of someone in black and red armor.

"YEAAAAAAHHHH!" the men cheered.

Gale whimpered hugging Sora who shoved him off, "Now is not the time for weak emotion we need to get to the Temple." Gale nodded as they raced towards a large building in the center of the City that was still standing there were guards everywhere it took Sora and Gale some time but exhausted by Nightfall they made it to the large building.

"Highness?" Gale asked,

"Let's go." Sora replied as they made their way up the stairs entering the room that was a beautiful Garden, "The Temple was built around this Grove there's the Shrine." Sora stated racing up to hit pulling Gale along,

"Now what do we do?" Gale asked,

"I don't know mother and Father said that the Crystal would take care of the rest they suddenly heard words as the leaves glew and shined an aurora."

"_Guardian of our Kingdom, ancient time traveling protector save my sons take them someplace safe!" _

"MOTHER!" Gale shouted, "Where are you please come out."

"Gale it's just an Echo of the past,

"There they are!" Said several men as they burst through the door Sora stood guard in front of Gale as they saw them.

"Don't let them call the Guardian!" a man shouted,

"HIGHNESS!" Gale shouted as the men rushed them the light from the forest suddenly lit up brightly blinding everyone in the building there came a Pink Shape they turned to it.

"The Guardian!" Sora cried out, only for the ground around them to Crystalize, and start growing the outer edges surged up and sent a couple of people flying and even killed a couple.

"Highness!" Gale stated hugging him Sora was frozen staring in fear, "Highness what's gonna happen to us?! ANSWER MEEEEEE!" he stated crying loudly as the Crystal encased them,

"_Why…..What did we do to deserve this…..what is to become of us?" _Those were Sora's last thoughts as the entire Crystal enclosed and started to surge up destroying the entire building rising as high above the clouds it then surged out power that started killing the soldiers here the leader saw this and gasped.

"RETRREEAT REATREAT FOR YOUR LIVES!" he shouted as they rushed out not wanting to die eventually the glow died just letting out a small sparkle. The General stared at the Crystal there was no way anyone was getting them now but he didn't want it only he remained.

"_We sought a power that would make us invincible however it instead destroyed us all as retaliation for destroying its people those foolish enough to seek the power of the Empire will only end up bringing themselves Misery….__the Crystal whisperers who walk time and space like we do a simple path, sleep in the center of their fallen Kingdom protected by time and crystal awaiting the day it feels the presence of true brothers"_

* * *

**Title Screen!**

**A small light is seen bursting through the Darkness before unleashing several vines that wrap around two Crystals that light up making them grow faster they grow around creating the Title: Pokemon before surging out and growing wildly before the Crystals disappear and pull them all together more crystals glow as the vines start to bloom large flowers the Crystals then grow themselves to create the title**

_Celebi and the Princes of Time!_

* * *

_**Okay the Japanese Title for this movie if it were canon would be The Brothers of Time: Serebii:Keeper and Guardian of the final Crystals**_

_**This is Co-written by D.J Scales as well as myself **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. The Day the Crystal broke

_**Okay here is the first chapter it's a double update of both Prologue and 1**__**st**__** chapter because I do want to get this done quickly also I forgot to mention in the Prologue the music "Engage the Enemy" Xenoblade Chronicles fits well during when the Crystal grows**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**Chapter I-**__The Day the Crystal Broke_

With the Defeat of Cipher our Heroes head to the Mysterious Metropolis in Orre known simply as Crystal unaware that a new adventure will open up much of the region's mysterious history to them."Just, Crystal? Not, Crystalville, Crystal Town, Crystal Village, Crystal city why is it even called that?!" Tai snorted as Michael read from the pamphlet.

"To be precise, the town has no name and is named for the Mysterious large crystal that is in the center of the city." the Red head replied.

"All I know is that it's taking us forever to get there." Wes grumpily muttered.

"But you can't ride your bike for a few days, not that wrist." Max pointed out

"Don't remind me." the Ex-Snaggem member huffed.

"This would be easier, if we had some Flying Type Pokémon," Rosa said as she leaned back in her seat.

"The only Flying Type I have on me is Charizard," Ash said, "And I don't know if he's strong enough to carry all of us."

"So why not just use a blimp or something filled with hot air and have Charizard tow it?" Tai retorted.

"Wouldn't the blimp be too big for him to pull? a Hot air Balloon we could pull off" Wes asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter we're almost there." Michael replied pointing to a large blue crystal in the Horizon after another ten minutes they finally arrived,

"HORRAAAAY!" Rosa and Tai cheered as they jumped out,

"It's about time." Wes huffed,

"Hey you'd promised you'd be polite." Michael replied as he paid the Driver the group then headed deeper into the city

"This place has the biggest mall in all of Orre and we finally have time for shopping!" Rosa cheered,

"What's a mall?" Tai asked,

"It's a place full of shops it's more of a girl's hang out." Ash replied,

"They have shops for guys too and a food court." A voice replied knowing that last one would get his attention,

"Personally I just come here to go to the gym," A new voice said. The heroes turned to see two new girls show up. Both were looking attractive and had curves in the right places, but at first glance they were completely different. The girl on the left had blue hair streaks was feminine and wore a blue dress with ice blue snowflakes and markings on it and she had a white bow in her hair.

The other girl with red hair streaks was a full on tomboy who wore a red shirt and green shorts with running shoes. She had a tomboyish attitude as her hair was messy and wild but she was a tough trainer.

"Hey uhh." Tai asked,

"I'm Rita and this is my Sister Reina"

"Nice yo meet you I'm Ash and this is Pikachu!"

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu introduced.

"I'm Tai this is Rio!"

"Raa!" the little Riolu yipped,

"Wes." he grunted,

"I'm Rosa, nice to meet you!"

"My names Michael."

"And I'm Max."

"Nice to meet all of you," Reina said, "And I'd like you to meet my Blastoise." Reina then called out her Blastoise,

POP! "BLAASSST!" he called.

"And I'd like for you to meet my Venusaur and my Charizard," Rita said calling out her two Pokémon throwing the balls into the air,

POP! POP! "RAAAAHHH!"

"Vena!"

"Awesome!" Tai stated starry eyed, as he stared at the Mighty Pokémon,

"Like them?" Rita asked, "there's, more." she winked

"SHOW US!" Tai shouted,

"Tai!" Ash scolded,

"Sorry but the rest of our Pokémon are at the Pokémon Center Healing," Reina said.

"Awww." Tai moaned, Ash shot him a dirty look,

"You'll have to excuse him, he gets...over excited," Ash told them apologetically,

"You're not exactly one to talk from what I've heard Ketchum." Wes pointed out,

"Can it," Ash snapped.

"We get that a lot," Reina said waving the two off. Ash was still shooting Wes a dirty look as they walked down the street Tai saw the large crystal get closer and closer Michael was watching it too as were Slyveon and Rio they quickly realized that,

"Wow look at that!" Rosa stated sure enough the large Crystal was at the center of town around it was, the mall Rosa with a squee rushed towards it

"Wait for me," Reina squealed dashing after Rosa as Blastoise sighed doing his best to keep up with his trainer while Venusaur and Charizard sighed.

"By the way did I ever tell you that they have areas for battling?" Rita questioned, "I'd like to give Charizard some exercise and I'd like to battle a Water or Rock Type to do it."

"I have a Feraligatr" Michael replied,

"I have a Mudkip and Ash an Oshawott." Tai stated,

"I've got a Froakie" Max added,

"Then I'll take Michael on in a one on one Pokémon battle," Rita said. "And I forgot to tell you this but Reina has those Pokémon too and they're already fully evolved and Froakie is a Pokemon I caught recently."

"Whoa cool!" Ash stated, he then turned to see Tai had gone inside, "Uh oh." he stated rushing in after him. It was too late though entranced by the large building holding all the stores, zig-zagging off in different places Tai was racing around looking at everything he could.

"This is gonna take a while," Max sighed.

"Whoa look at that and that, and whooaa cool!" Tai shouted rushing around at the different stores.

"TAIIII!" Ash wailed after him he just managed to grab him as a security guard gave him a stern look, "I'm sorry sir he's a good kid honest he just gets over excited that's all say you're sorry too."

"Sorry." Tai muttered

"Alright but try to cool your jets and stay out of trouble." the Guard replied leaving,

"So how much trouble can Tai cause in a short time?" Rita asked the group as they were going to the battle arena.

"Well..." Max replied, "The current record is fifteen minutes nothing bad happened so it still stands."

"Excuse me!" Tai shouted "Why is there even a record?!"

"Because, you get into everything" Ash replied simply, as his clone puffed his cheeks.

"You should see my sister" Rita said simply as Reina showed up with plenty of new dresses all of them themed in the Ice Element or the Water Element. Fortunately she didn't get that many though, "Speak of the devil."

"What?" Reina asked

"And here comes Rosa." Tai replied as they saw her coming with many bags

"Are you sure you and Rosa aren't related," Wes snarked to Reina.

"No we're not." Reina replied,

"You two should know that!" Rosa protested,

"Had,me fooled," Tai snickered, with Wes snickering beside him.

The group headed down towards the battle arena when the Crystal caught Tai's eye, "And here we are," Rita said.

"Whoa the battle arena awesome,!" Ash stated Tai however was still mesmerized by the crystal.

"Tai, Tai," Rita said before getting in Tai's ear and Yelling. "Wake UP!"

"GAH! What?!" Tai asked

"The Battle arena's this way." Rita told him Tai nodded although dragged his feet a little bit as he went to catch up he didn't know how but it felt like something was alive in that Crystal,

At the battle Arena Rita and Micheal got ready for hteir one on one Battle. "Charizard I choose you," Rita said sending out Charizard.

"Fralgatr go!" Michael shouted throwing the Pokeball.

POP! "FRAAALAGATR!"

"Charizard time to fly," Rita said, "Now use sunny day." She shouted, with a roar the sun started to glow brighter,

"Watch out Feralgatr!" Michael warned as the sun intensified, "Let's start with Dragon Pulse!"

"FREEAL!" Feralgatr shouted unleashing the Aqua orb that hit Charizard Square chested but he managed to spin and regain his balance.

"Nice, Charizard now use Air Slash," Rita yelled as Charizard unleashed an Air Slash that hit Frelagatr, "now Charizard roared sending the attack forward,

"Counter, with Hydro Pump!" Michael commanded Feralgatr sent a large blast of water into the flamethrower hitting Charizard hard,

"Charizard! Rita called however he turned and nodded, "Awesome, Flamethrower."

"Dodge and use Dragon Pulse again!" Michael shouted,

"Fer GATR!" he shouted hitting Charizard hard he almost landed another Hydro Pump but Charizard moved quickly then countered with a Dragon Tail.

Michael growled "_That was a powerful one." _

"Look at Charizard go!" Max stated,

"Yeah it's really fast!" Tai added in awe,

"Pikaaa." Pikachu muttered,

"raaah." Rio added,

Another Hydro Pump hit Charizard sending him down, "Charizard you okay?" Rita asked,

"Charizard's taken a lot of hits and he's still going like he hasn't broken a sweat," Max said shocked,

"It's still taking damage little by little too but not because of Feralgatr." Wes mused,

Reina winked "There's a reason for that which you'll find out," Reina reminded. "Did you forget about sunny day?" as several more hits from Charizard hit Feralgatr

"Charizard use Solar Beam on Frelagatr," Rita commanded as Charizard fired the attack and knocked out Frelagatr.

"Feralgatr!" Michael shouted Feralgatr was down and out swirls in it's eyes,

"Wow that Solar Beam was really powerful." Tai muttered in awe, "But how'd it charge up so quick?"

"Sunny Day." Max replied simply.

"That's one of the strongest Sunny Days I've ever seen" Wes whistled,

"Actually it was the strength of Solar Power," Rita said, "Solar Power increases a Pokemon's special attack in strong sunlight it saps the strength of the Pokemon in exchange however, so adding that to sunny day when not only do fire type attacks grow stronger but solar beam can be used in one turn and it does a lot of damage."

"Hold on isn't a Charizard's ability Blaze?" Ash asked,

"Yes, but there are hidden abilities that Pokemon can have very few have it though." Wes replied,

Ash suddenly felt a disturbance while he had curbed back a bit on that Tai would complain when a battle was over he realized Tai had been looking at the Crystal earlier and went to find him.

"Somethings up about that Crystal Rio I just need to find out what I don't know how but there's people inside it."

"Raa?" Rio asked,

"I know it sounds weird and I didn't see anyone in there must be an Aura thing." Tai replied something caught his eye however a Cookie Sandwich he licked his lips.

"Hey, Tai!" Ash replied he suddenly found Rio and Tai eating the Cookie Sandwiches Tai took notice of his brother and looked up

"Get these they're delicious!" Tai stated with a full mouth Ash turned to the stand and walked up to the lady who greeted him warmly,

"I'll have whatever my brother got please." Ash told him,

"Oh you want a Double Chocolate Cookie Sandwich with Mocha Icing." the lady replied Ash upon hearing Mocha Gaped in horror, he turned to see Tai's eye twitching a little and he was vibrating now,

"On second thought I don't want anything sorry!" Ash stated rushing over to Tai "Okay...let's just take a deep breath..."

"Iwannaseethethinginthecenterofthing!" he stated rushing off leaving poor Ash spinning he regained his balance and rushed after him.

"TAI NO!" he wailed as he followed desperately.

"What's with Tai and Mocha?" Reina asked.

"Not Mocha Caffine" Max replied Wes was suddenly bowled over with the Sandwich he had just bought as he got up he was bowled over again,

"Oh no….IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Rosa wailed in despair.

"TAAAAIIIIIII!" Ash cried in despair trying to reach him. He suddenly saw a Sport's store and bought a rope tying it into a lasso, pulling his hat around so that it was backwards Ash swung the lasso like a Cowboy and managed to snag Tai with it. He grinned at his success but it was short lived as he was suddenly pulled with the rope,

"This is going on the internet," Rita laughed as she filmed the scene.

"AAHHHHHHH HEEEELLLP MEEEEE!" Ash wailed as Tai ran around in a circle for a bit before rushing in another direction,

"Okay he's trying to find something but..." Rosa muttered

"I think he was looking at the Crystal before..." Max stated as they sweat dropped Pikachu and Rio watched gaping as their trainers went flying through the area,

"Ash whatever you do don't let go!" Rosa shouted,

"WHY WOULD I LET GO I'LL GO SPLAT IF I DO!" Ash wailed as Tai rushed into an anime specialty store somehow Ash came out with an orange and Black jacket and pants combo with a yellow wig and a Headband, "Oh dear, why?...WAH!"

"Crystalcrystalcrystalcrystal!" Tai stated,

"I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE CRYSTAL JUST STOP MOVING!" Ash wailed but sadly he went unheard as he went through a bakery which Tai somehow managed to eat more sugar making him run even faster than into a Book store where they somehow change a Link vs Ganondorf cut out into one of them dancing, then into the Perfume department, "Belgh I still think that stuff stinks WAH!"

"Perhaps we should take the simplest approach and guide him to the Crystal," Reina suggested.

"How" Wes asked, "The Kid turned into a freaking bullet train." Tai was now running over the pool in the Mall then somehow managed to go up a waterslide with Running water,

"HOW BIG IS THIS MALL!?" Ash screamed as they came back down.

"Hold this and record!" Rita stated stuffing the Camcorder into Wes's hands he obeyed and started to tape Rita then tried tossing another rope to try and Restrain Tai but as soon as she did she ended up getting dragged behind Tai instead as well as Ash who got knocked into a pile of woodchips as she was being dragged into a clothing store with Rita wearing a pink frilly dress and a blonde wig.

"Now this is funny," Wes laughed seeing Rita's attire as she ended up with clown paint on her face.

Ash how full of Woodshavings and clown makeup of his own as they went roaring down the upper part of the mall towards the movie theater

"Okay has this happened before?!" Rita asked,

"Yes unfortunately once during which he destroyed a section of Gateon- POORRRRRRRRTT!" Ash screamed as they flew into a large cut out destroying it.

_**In theater thirteen...**_

"Wow." said Team Rocket,

"The 3D has improved impressively over the years." Jessie mused,

"So has surround sound." James added,

"It's like De action is really all around you." Meowth finished, BAM in came Tai babbling like an maniac sending the chairs flying including the ones Team Rocket were in, "WE"RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"MY LEG!"

"MY CABBAGES"

"MY PAINTINGS"

"NOT THE CAR!"

"CRYSTAAAALLLL!" Tai roared passing the group above as they finally caught up.

"Perhaps we can sick him on our enemies," Reina suggested.

"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy..." Max sweat-dropped as Wes continued to record.

"AHHHHHHH!" they both screamed Tai finally seemed to find his way to the Crystal,

"OOOOHH NOOOOO!" Ash screamed Rita managed to fall into a Nearby Fountain while Ash and Tai went crashing into the large Crystal as Rita recovered she suddenly saw the Crystal give off a glowing Pulse Ash groaned as he rubbed his head but his mind suddenly flooded,

_"ASH NOOOOOO!" _

_"I hate you, I hate you I wish you weren't my brother!"_

_"Gale you don't mean that!"_

"_We'll save both our brothers!"_

"_He's all I have left….and I never…"_

_"I can control the whole world with this thing!"_

_"Devitra has been studying a lot trying to find a way to keep herself young and beautiful"_

_"You're strong I know you are..."_

"GAH!" Ash yelped what was that as he shook his head Tai was currently banging on the crystal' "Well at least he's still." Ash groaned picking himself up,

"YOU!" the security guard from before snap "I told you two to stay out of trouble and then you destroy two sections of the mall!" she snapped,

"Hey come now, there's no need." said a young voice as a girl with Pitch black hair Crimsons eyes about as beautiful as Reina or Rita came by she was wearing a Red dress with a black undershirt a skirt and some boots,

"Oh Devitra ma'am!" he stated saluting.

"It was an accident, wasn't it?" Devitra asked Ash sweetly but in a way that carved into Ash's soul.

"Uhh heh yeah..." Ash replied sheepishly

"Hellohellohellohello-" Tai stated until Ash quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Stop talking!" he hissed

"Devitra!"

"Devitra over here!"

"Can we get a Photo?" said several Paparazzi as they appeared flashing cameras, Devitra put her arms around the two and pull them close,

"Of course you can with my new best friends..." she stated,

"Best friends?" Ash muttered,

"Thethinginthecenterofthething!" Tai babbled Ash just laughed sheepishly.

After having gift baskets delivered to the Pokémon Center they were at Tai finally crashed and was now barfing in the bathroom with Ash Rio and Pikachu, Wes and the others were sorting through the Gift Baskets, "Tai destroys a section of one of the world's largest malls he and Ash get thirty gift baskets in exchange, so when exactly between saving the world from Cipher and coming back to the main land did we wind up in crazy logic world?" Wes asked as he took a 3Muskeeters bar out of one, "Stupid cast." he stated as he struggled Espeon used Psychic to separate the bar from the wrapper, "Thanks Espeon."

"I've found one with Money, rare plants, movies on DVD that aren't even in theaters yet training stuff, and imported Chocolate. How rich is this girl?!" Max stated,

"Well let me put it this way Greevil wasn't as Rich as her and he's considered the richest man in the world." Michael replied, "But I'm with Wes it's so strange that she's giving them all this stuff after they wrecked part of the mall."

"Hey, I just remembered that Crystal Tai and Ash ran into started to glow when they crashed into it, I think that might be the reason." Rosa replied as she pulled out a pair of earrings, "Okay now we're getting ridiculous." she deadpanned but tucked them into her bag,

"Says the girl, who just tucked them away in her pocket." Wes replied as he had Espeon undo another candy bar, "Hmmm I think this may be from a different region."

"It's really weird." Max sighed, the two sisters Rita and Reina looked at each other and nodded going off to do some research.

**XD XD XD**

"BLEEEEGGG Ugh Cough...Uhhhhnnnggg, how is it worse this time..." Tai moaned as Ash rubbed his back,

"Well you ate a bunch of Candy to so..." Ash replied,

"Gahhh" Tai sighed, "Ash I'm- BELLELEG" he went into the toilet "Sorry...I didn't know about the cook- BEEEELLG!" he stated barfing again "Guuuuhhh." he moaned he finally felt like he had cleared his stomach Ash started humming it was a song Delia used to sing to him as a Lullaby called together with the wind his mind drifted back on a memory.

_It was a day after Helioptile died, Tai watched as Ash had to end a battle with Michael he couldn't order a Dragon claw or Slash from Charizard and Krookodile properly and he knew why it was because of him._

_So Tai ran as fast as he could, Ash had followed him to a nearby building, it was abandoned but still in good condition. But empty he could hear sobbing, following it to his horror it quickly changed into hissing and snarling he opened a door there was Tai, his eyes back into their crazed state large blue claws enveloped his hands it was happening again, "No Tai!" Ash shouted,_

_"Raaa!" Rio stated running out to him, Tai responded with an Aura Sphere the poor Riolu had to jump back from it _

_"Rio, stay back!" Ash stated taking a gulp he walked forward as Tai snarled claws flashing Ash froze but he sucked in a breath. "Pikachu I want you to use Thunderbolt on me if it looks like I'm going to run or freeze for more than a second." Ash replied taking a step forward,_

_"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted "Pikachu pika!" he shook his head no, _

_"You have to, Tai needs us. We can't let him go on a rampage again." Ash stated Pikachu sighed and nodded._

_Ash took a step forward as Tai snarled, the claws got longer Ash had almost turned around when Pikachu zapped him he let out a shout of pain but shook it off and turned around. He walked towards Tai keeping his eyes on Tai's eyes instead of his claws, "Its okay Tai I know why you're upset it's not going to stop me from becoming a Pokémon Master okay? So you don't have to worry or be angry, nothing that's happened is your fault...I know you feel like it is but it's not bad things happen for no reason at all or for just stupid reasons you're a good kid Tai."_

_"GRAAAAHHH HATE ME!" Tai roared slashing the wall, making the claws bigger sending them close to Ash he had to zapped a couple more times before he stared at Tai again._

_"I don't hate you __**I won't **__hate you..." Ash replied with snarl Tai rushed forward._

_"PIKAPI!" Pikachu screeched,_

_"RAAAAIIUUU!" Rio cried they looked on in horror however Ash had caught Tai in a hug not letting him go Tai froze for a few seconds however tears started to pour from his eyes he shut his eyes the claws disappeared as Tai's arms hung for a minute before wrapping around Ash clutching his shirt he started to wail loudly falling to his knees Ash sat on his own as Tai blubbered out apologies over and over, _

_"It's okay...you're fine...It's okay" Ash muttered his own tears falling thinking it was his fault entirely he should've prevented this he could've prevented this easy stopping Tai telling him about Paul, Shamus and Damian sooner just anything. Tai was right one little thing was all it took but it didn't happen he didn't take the right steps Tai was broken because of it. He didn't do anything he was supposed to do to prepare Tai for it, "_I've gotta be the worst big brother in the world_." He though._

_Eventually lead Tai home the boy didn't talk but he pulled off his hat and shoes sat on the bed..."Tai are you okay?"_

_"Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you even angry? I threatened you, I hurt your arm, I'm a brat who stresses you out every chance I get, because I don't listen and just do what I want." Tai muttered,_

_"You're doing your job a little brother right Tai if nothing else you make life exciting, and you're learning from it and like I said it wasn't your fault that happened we just...this side of you we'll figure it out and one day it won't be a problem anymore, I'm gonna go okay, get some sleep." Ash replied reaching for the handle._

_"Don't go!" Tai cried he turned to see Tai's eyes filled with tears ready to pour, "Please don't go..." Tai pleaded_

_Ash nodded, Tai was under the covers with him beside him on the bed on top with Pikachu in one arm and Rio in the other, Tai was sniffling a little. "__**How far will you go as you keep on walking, the wind Asks and I stand still, with the first drum letting out a thump one single life has begun" **__Ash sang he continued to try and get Tai to sleep however it had the effect of knocking him out as well...some time during the night Rio and Pikachu had shifted positions to the end of the bed Tai now missing his arm buddies felt around feeling Ash instead he hugged him thinking it was either Rio or Pikachu and snuggled close it woke Ash who smiled put his arm over Tai and went back to sleep._

"I think I won't be throwing up any more." Tai muttered bringing Ash out of his thoughts he was gratefully stroking Rio's head the little guy had rubbed Tai's back the whole time Ash had zoned out and had been helping out before, "I just need some medicine for my aching stomach."

"Okay let's see what we can do." Ash replied as they got up and left Pikachu and Rio trailing behind.

"This is gonna be a long night," Reina sighed, "perhaps we should call our sisters."

"I hope they have time, they're busy with their own missions, so we may not be able to get a hold of them." Rita replied but dialed in Rose's number anyway "_hello?_"

"Rose, yes we're glad we caught you listen what do you know about a girl named Devitra?"

"_Other than she's filthy stinking rich_?" Rosa asked.

"Yes, a couple of boys accidentally trashed Crystal's mall today and crashed into the center piece, you know that big crystal." Rita replied.

"Hey, Ash, listen to this." Tai stated Ash looked over and did so

"We shouldn't be doing this!" he hissed,

"I wanna know, why Devitra is showering us with gifts instead of having us arrested." Tai replied.

"_Well, she's been said to be a Philanthropist_," Rose told them.

"Philanthropist is that a Pokémon?" Ash asked,

"No, it's obviously some kind of plant." Tai replied,

"But a magazine recently stated, that Devitra knows a lot about everything and she uses this knowledge to make herself wealthy." Rose explained,

"So it's not a parent's money hmm why would she study all this?" Rita asked,

"_Devitra has been studying a lot, to find a way to keep herself young and beautiful she's afraid of getting old and loosing that money."_ Rose explained.

"In other words, she's obsessed with being immortal?" Reina asked.

"_I'm afraid so_," Rose said.

"_It could be worse_," Sara chimed in.

"True, at least she's not out for world conquest. But how do the Ketchum brothers and that Crystal work here?" Reina replied,

"_There's a small poem, that's about the crystal Devitra decided to build a mall around any historian can tell you that while this city was built over the ancient Kingdom, it kept its name Crystal for the large behemoth of a crystal in the center of town. However they, saw that it was first named that for another reason, because the Crystal only appeared after the war it goes like this the last of the Crystal whisperers who walk time and space like we do a simple path, sleep in the center of their fallen Kingdom protected by time and crystal awaiting the day it feels the presence of true brothers_." Sara replied,

"That makes total sense." Reina replied "If it were a Fairy tail." She rebutted,

"_Sorry that's the only thing we have on it._" Rose replied, as Tai and Ash leaned in to far and fell smack on their chins.

"Thanks anyway sis," Rita said, "I'm sure we'll figure the rest out." Reina turned to the sound.

"Don't look now but we have company." Reina replied pointing at the brothers who got up and smiled sheepishly,

"_Then we'll have to chat another Time_," Sara said,

"Right bye" Rita replied hanging up the Phone and turning on the two herself.

"Ladies..." Tai replied nervously, Ash just face-floored.

Give us one good reason, why we shouldn't pound you right now?" Rita growled.

Both boys Blanched, "Because...Because..."Tai stated looking around the room, "Uhhh." he muttered sweating beads, "Ummm give me a minute."

"Look at that!" Ash stated pointing out the window the Crystal was now glowing much furiously and seemingly began to shrink.

The group quickly rushed out of the door, Rosa and the others catching up with them,

"Are you guys seeing that?!" Wes asked,

"Yeah we saw it first!" Tai replied as they headed back to the mall,

"Hold on the doors locked how are we gonna get in?" Ash asked.

"We could just dig a tunnel or use a window," Wes suggested.

Rita smiled "We could" she replied pulling out a Pokeball, "Chespin I choose you," Rita said calling out Chespin who seemed to a much different color from Spike Tai's Chespin, only for him to land on her shoulder and show affection, "Okay that's very nice but we can hug later." She said recalling her.

"Use Dig!" Rita commanded,

"PIN!" he shouted diving undergound the tunnel big enough for them to dive down,

"Was that Chespin a reddish brown color?" Tai asked,

"Yup." Rita replied as they crawled through the tunnel.

"I don't suppose Rita has a Fennikin does she?" Max asked.

"Yup." Rita replied,

"Nice deduction." Michael replied,

"Pin!" Rita's Chespin broke from the ground within the center park of the mall everyone else followed suit just in time to see the crystal completely break.

"Do you, think that will be my fault?" Tai asked nervously,

"Look!" Wes stated coming towards them was a Pink Celebi,

"bi...brriibbii." she muttered landing in Max's arms, "Whoa Ash is this..."

"Yeah a Celebi but it's Pink." Ash muttered,

"not completely the tips of it's antenna are green." Rosa pointed out,

"Hey are you alright?!" they heard Wes shout he and Michael were already over where the Crystal once stood there were two boys both with greenish brown hair both wearing similar attire as well as a crown like Tiara and Crystal, everyone stared in shock.

"I knew it..." Tai replied getting a bunch of looks.

* * *

_**Rita, Reina Rose and Sara belong to D.J Scales I do not own them! So I hope I don't get into trouble adding a few music lyrics the song is called 'Together with the Wind' it's the Japanese ending theme to the first Pokemon movie and you can find it on Youtube to listen too the lyrics are translated but unaltered so I hope I don't get into trouble.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Those within

_**Alright here is the long awaited next chapter of The Movie! Co written with D.J Scales who owns Rita and Reina!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**Those Within**_

Tai gaped "THEY'REPEOPLEPEOPLEINTHECRYSTAL!ASHTHERE'SPEOPLEINTHECRYSTALIKNEWITIKNEWIT!"

"H-HUH?!" Ash gaped out, as Tai shook him. Clearly, the caffine hadn't made it's out out of Tai's system completely yet.

"Okay, that was weird," Rosa deadpanned.

Reina pulled out a Pokeball, "Froakie use Bubble!"

POP! "Frrrooak, KIEEEE!" he shouted hitting Tai in the face, he calmed down instantly abliet wet.

"Thanks, I needed that." he sighed. On cue Froakie lept right onto Reina's shoulder and began nuzzling her to show affection.

"That's nice Froakie, return for now." she replied recalling him.

Rosa who now had the Celebi in her hands, as Wes and Michael brought the boys over turned to them. "We've got to get them to the Hospital!" she exclaimed.

"And Celebi, needs to get to a Pokemon center." Michael stated.

"Veon!" Slyveon agreed,

"Some of us should split up, to calm them down when they wake up." Max suggested.

"Good idea." Ash noted.

"I vote, Wes Ash and Tai calm them down." Rita suggested.

"Huh, why us?!" the two exclaimed.

"Thanks." Wes stated sarcastically. "I guess that means you'll get Celebi?"

"Yep," Rita spoke with a happy tone.

"Alright" Wes sighed "Ash, Tai let's get this over with."

"We never did get that answer." Tai muttered as they grabbed the two and headed out of the mall. There was a camera like Murkrow that watched the entire proceeding and flew off. Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center the others got Celebi there.

"Nurse Joy!" Rosa shouted as they rushed in with the Pokémon in her arms, "Please help us! This Celebi is hurt!"

"Follow me." Nurse joy replied.

"Did, you ever deal with this before?" Reina asked, "A legendary Pokémon in need of a medic?"

"Ash has..." Max replied.

At the Hospital the three were currently waiting outside the room, while the mysterious boys X and Y as Tai dubbed them we're getting a check over. "I can't believe, we got saddled with babysitting," Wes grumbled.

"It could be worse." Tai shrugged "Right now, they're the Doctor's Problem." he replied as the younger of the two suddenly opened his eyes he sat up and started to cry.

"Does anyone have earplugs?" Wes groaned covering his ears.

Ash went over to the kid, maybe it was because of Tai that he was doing it? But right then he was trying to calm him. "Hey it's okay...we're here to help, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped comfortingly.

"MOOOTHHHERR, FAATHHEERRR!" the boy shrieked. The older boy who was still being examined seemed to respond to the crying. He shot up pushed away the Doctor and instantly grabbed Ash in a choke hold.

"ASH!" Tai shouted. He instantly rammed into the attacker's back as best as he could. Then sent a kick when Ash was let go. However, his foot was grabbed and Tai was sent into the air corkscrewing as he went.

"WHY YOU-" Ash snarled, before landing a punch on the boy. The two grabbed each other, struggling. Tai instantly jumped on the boy's back and pulled at his mouth.

"Knock it off!" Wes stated pulling them apart. As he did the Doctors grabbed him and sedated him, when he started biting them.

The younger boy however, was merely sniveling now. But, he suddenly saw Rio who was looking up at him he let out a friendly yap and waved his paw the boy waved back.

"Hey, listen we know there's alot to explain but let's start with introductions. I'm Tai that's my brother Ash, and that's Wes. Rio's my Pokemon and Partner. Ash has Pikachu and Wes has Umbreon and Espeon you know those ones?"

"Yes..." the boy replied, "I'm...Gale...that, was my brother...you..." he stated starting to tear up.

"He's not dead he's just sleeping. Good thing too, because he tried to kill someone and bite." Wes deadpanned.

"mmm WAAAAHHH AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gale shrieked making the boys cover their ears.

"Way, to break it to him wes," Ash deadpanned. "He'll be alright Gale, we never got your brother's name what is it?" Ash asked,

"Sora..." Gale muttered calming down once more.

"Those are…odd names." Tai muttered.

"Tai!" Ash scolded,

"Well...they are..." Tai defended.

Gale giggled. "The people in my family, Have to have names that go with the sky, since we're royalty."

"And what, kingdom do you rule? The Sky Kingdom?" Wes remarked.

"It's not like that Wes." said Michael, as he came in with the others, "legend has it, that this City was built over an ancient Empire. And because of their status as rulers of this Kingdom and the Orre Region, their names have to reflect the home of the Gods, which we would know it as Heaven."

"I get it," Ash spoke.

"Yeah, makes sense." Tai replied. The Doctors had strapped Sora down to a table to ensure he wouldn't lash out again he opened his eyes to see Tai, Ash and Wes standing over him.

"Brace yourselves." Wes spoke.

"Gggrrrrr" Sora snarled. "Release me at once! Gale where is Gale!?"

"He's alright," Ash said.

Sora growled but calmed down, "You will release me." he ordered.

"Uhhh, yeah, can't do that." Tai replied.

"You kinda, bit somebody," Ash added.

"And you almost strangled by brother and sent me corkscrewing in the air." Tai added with slight venom in his voice.

"So, there is no way we're gonna release you." Wes said simply.

Sora snarled trying to pull up. He suddenly started muttering something in some kind of language.

"What's he doing?" Tai asked. Suddenly the three felt weird, what they didn't know was that time itself was thrown backwards to just before Sora was tranquilized. He instantly kicked the Doctor with the Needle and snarled.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Take it easy! My brother, was only trying to calm yours down!" Tai stated before he stood there and blinked. "Does anyone else feel like, we've done this before?" Tai asked,

"Deja Vu..." Ash muttered.

Sora grinned, "Excellent, now I'll be taking my brother and leaving. Gale let's go!" Sora called. Wes decided to knock Sora out with a karate chop. However Sora grabbed him and pushed him into the wall,

"Wes!" Ash and Tai shouted, rushing over to him as he got up cursing under his breath.

"Gale, let's go." Sora stated,

"No...Highness, they want to help us." Gale replied hanging his head Sora softened.

"Is this true?" he asked,

"Yeah, all you had to do was Ask! No violence was necessary!" Wes snarled, as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Sora, Gale, we found you trapped in some kind of large crystal that's been standing for a thousand years. I hate to say it but your Empire is gone." Michael told him,

"And a Mall was built over it." Rita added.

"Mall?" Gale asked,

"What are you, saying?!" Sora snarled

"If I could ask one question if you two are brothers then why is he calling you prince...And how the heck did I know that?!" Tai asked,

"Relapse, it's a side effect of using the Crystal's power." Sora explained.

"Crystal? You mean, the ones, you're both wearing?" Max asked,

"That would be the case," Reina stated having figured it out.

"What do they do?" Rosa asked.

"That's none of your concern." Sora spat.

"Sora, we understand this is a very stressful situation for you. And that it's come as a shock." Reina replied,

"It's not a shock! I knew...We'd come here...I just…." Sora stated eyes watering,

"I didn't want to come here! Not without Mother and Father, you abandoned them!" Gale shouted.

"What, are you talking about?" Rosa asked.

"HE, LET THEM DIE!" Gale shouted "Where's Celebi? I want her to take us home!"

"We can't go back!" Sora stated.

"And Celebi is in the Pokémon center, recovering." Rita spoke. Gale tried to run out to find the Center but was stopped by Tai.

"Whoa, hey hold on. You don't know where to go!" he warned.

"And you'd just get lost," Wes added.

"Gale, Celebi, wouldn't takes us anyway. You know, why we had to come here." Sora stated. Gale however glared eyes watering he looked away silently crying.

"What's with Gale?" Max asked.

"How about, what's with Sora once Celebi recovers there's no reason, she can't take them back" Ash added.

**XD XD XD **

The Murkrow landed in a Window sill. "Murrk roow!" he called catching the attention of Devitra who smiled and coaxed him over. He flew to her arm and perched cooing as she scratched his chin."Well my pretty did you find something interesting?" Devitra asked,

"KRrrrr." Murkrow replied, showing the Camera as she reviewed the video, she smiled. "Impressive," Devitra said with greed looking at the footage.

"I knew those two were the ones, to Free the Heirs of time itself, true brothers must touch the Crystal. For years I've let a bunch of Snot Nose brats touch and climb on that stupid crystal and only now does it open! Now all that's left is to take the Chron Crystals. Jalcson!" she called.

"You called?" Jalcson, devitra's butler said showing up,

"Yes, we finally opened the crystal. Unfortunately, our prize has fallen into the hands of some brats." Devitra stated,

"Shall I, make preparations to get the two Madam?" Jalcson asked.

"No, not yet, we need to wait for the opportune moment. Those gift baskets, I gave them had small bugs that should've already attached to their belongings. We'll also keep an eye on them, should they return to the Mall. Once we've gathered enough Data we'll make our move." Devitra replied.

"And what of Reina and Rita?" Jalcson asked, "They seem to know about you?"

"They can't prove anything," Devitra replied. Besides if we play our cards right they won't suspect a thing, "For now I want those Crystals."

**XD XD XD**

The group headed to the Pokemon Center, "So, Celebi's okay?" Tai asked,

"Nurse Joy said she just needed Rest, she's recovering and didn't sustain any injuries." Rita replied.

"That's good to hear." Ash replied, Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Highness, can we-" Gale asked,

"I Told you, no! Don't you get it we can't go back! So stop asking!" Sora shouted. Gale started to cry again and ran off, Tai felt bad for him rushing after him as he cried a few feet away.

"I don't know, why your brother is so dead set on staying here. But, the future, is a lot of fun! It'll take some getting used to but you'll be okay. And in three years you'll go on a Pokémon journey!" Tai stated.

Gale looked over at Tai, "Are...are you sure?" Gale asked,

Tai grinned "Yeah, you see that building over there?" he asked the younger boy looked at it and nodded.

"That's a mall, it's filled with all kinds of shops and food and Pokémon stuff. So it's lots of fun and that's just the tip of the Ice Burg. There are some bad things about the future, but let's focus on the good stuff for now!"

"Do people, still play hide and seek, or tag?" Gale asked.

"Oh yeah, we still have those!" Tai replied,

"And you said, I can go on a journey what does that mean?" Gale asked,

"You can become, a Pokémon Trainer!" Tai declared but Gale looked at him like he was missing something.

"What are Pokémon? Are they like, Magical creatures?" Gale asked,

"Magical Creatures" Tai asked blinking then it hit him. "OOOH, they're actually one and the same! It's just that, over the years we changed what we call them collectively. Now they're known to us as Pokémon." He stated taking out Rio's Pokeball. "Poke, meaning Pocket since a Pokeball can fit inside your pocket." Tai replied recalling Rio into his Pokeball then tucking it away "And Monster for well magical creatures." Tai replied as he released Rio from his Pokeball,

"RAaaruuu!" Rio stated.

"Get it?" Tai asked,

"Yeah," Gale asked but seemed to slump a little, "Tai, I'm sleepy can we do that stuff tomorrow?"

"We don't have a choice, the mall's closed. But yeah tomorrow we'll look around." Tai replied, Gale however Collapsed, "Uh oh!" he cried.

Ash looked over at Sora who was glaring at the ground. "So, why can't Celebi take you guys back?"

Sora sighed, "It's not that simple."The Time period he wants to go back to, was time locked by my parents." Sora explained, "But, he wouldn't, understand."

Ash gave him a slight sad look, "I don't know about you, but I think I'd rather, try than have him see me, as the bad guy."

"Sooner or later, he has to find out," Wes said.

"My Parents, told me that the secret of this Crystal has to be kept safe; to that end wherever the Guardian took us we had to remain, until we could find the bond." Sora muttered staring at his Crystal.

"The Bond?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu?"

"My mother said, that it's the only thing that can kill the Crystal's power. I don't know what she means, whether it's a device my people made or if she's referring to the Bond between me and Gale, which is….Never mind." Sora stated walking away.

"Sora, wait!" Ash called to no avail. But suddenly Sora nodded, but slumped over, "I feel light headed." he muttered he started to fall when Michael caught him, Tai suddenly came over with Gale over his back,

"He collapsed." Tai stated worried, back in the Hospital room a quick examination told them that the two had been drained by whatever happened to them.

"They need to get some rest," Wes said.

The group nodded, "I think after, our adventures today, sleep is a Good idea!" Tai agreed yawning he was still drained from the mall fiasco with that the group went to sleep.

**XD XD XD**

Meanwhile Reina and Rita were discussing what their next move was. "These two might have something to do, with whatever Devitra's planning," Rita stated. "According to Tai, he felt strong Déjà vu. And from what we saw on the security footage, it looks like somehow Sora was able to reverse time to a certain point."

"She might be planning to take the Crystals from them. We're going to have to keep an eye on them for a while. We should check up on Tai too, remember he's pretty interesting to the I.P right now." Reina added.

Rita nodded them mused on something "You don't suppose, she could use it to stay immortal forever?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm not even sure how it works. All we can do is keep researching," Reina replied.

Morning came and Tai was sleeping soundly, for once. He didn't dream of something bad happening it was a memory however. The memory of how Ash came to his rescue when Team Rocket had grabbed him. He suddenly felt something tap him which brought him out of his sleep. "Gale?" Tai asked, "Oh right the mall, listen it won't be open for an hour so let's use the time to get ready." He stated getting up to shower, it had been three days already.

Meanwhile Wes' wrist had healed up and he was snoozing peacefully snoring a little, even. He heard the Shower go, but thought nothing of it, thinking it was Rosa or one of the twins. He rolled over Sora however was roused by the sound of running water, "What is that?"

"A Shower, which we future folk use to wash ourselves, now go back to sleep. If I don't sleep till ten there will be consequences!" Wes warned covering his eyes with his arm. Sora took his advice and went back to sleep.

Tai, once showered and dressed remembered that, Gale only had one outfit. "Okay, I just realized, you need more suitable clothes."

"But this is my best dress wear." Gale replied,

"Exactly, we need something more casual." Tai replied rummaging through a nearby closet. "There's gotta be something in here for you. Too big, too warm, stupid color, AH HA!" he stated throwing out a green and white baseball cap, a blue shirt with a Pokeball insigina and black shorts.

"You, call this casual?" Gale asked.

"Yup," Tai happily replied "Now let's go!"

"But Tai, what about, our brothers? They're still asleep." Gale asked,

"They'll catch up." Tai replied simply as he led him out, "Come on, there's a food court that's only open till noon for breakfast!" Gale sighed and followed Tai, nervous about his new surroundings. "Relax don't be nervous," Tai assured. "Why so glum?"

"We never had malls back in my day. And I'm scared." Gale said.

"Well, things have changed. But malls, are a lot of fun if you like the stores in them plus you have me so you won't be alone if something goes wrong I'll blow whatever it is up. There's nothing to be afraid of." Tai replied.

"Okay," Gale replied, feeling braver.

"Don't worry about Sora and Ash. I've left them a note." Tai replied,

"Yeah, about that." said a voice Tai turned to see Ash giving him a look.

"Ash what a surprise," Tai said sheepishly.

"Where, were you two going?" Ash asked sternly.

"Uhhhh Out?" Tai replied sweating beads.

"Tai was taking me, to the mall," Gale answered honestly explaining everything. Tai blanched, he then put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"Ash asked for an explanation so I did," Gale said.

"Yeah...but...well..." Tai muttered looking at Ash who glared.

"Let's just go," Gale spoke, getting impatient but Tai wasn't moving.

"Hold on!" Ash stated. "My point is, Tai wasn't supposed to leave by himself."

"Technically I wasn't going to." Tai pointed out getting a growl from Ash.

"Oh, I didn't know," Gale said, "How much damage can Tai cause when he's alone?"

Ash had a deadpan look on his face now, "A lot in fifteen mintues."

"Hey I'm responsible! I'm raising six Pokémon and babysitting aren't I? I just wanted to get Gale used to our time. I figured if that happened, he and Sora wouldn't argue about it anymore. Come on let me take him to the mall."

"Not alot stuff will be open till later." Ash noted,

"Come on." Tai stated with puppy dog eyes, "PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE?!"

"RAAAAAAAUUUU!" Rio added with Puppy Dog eyes of his own they surrounded poor Ash.

"NO!" Ash stated covering his eyes. "Get, away from me with that face!" he stated turning away but Tai kept moving to face him. "Uuuuh, fine! At least let me go with you!"

"YEAH!" Gale and Tai cheered as they headed off to the Mall. "Next stop breakfast Food Court!"

"There's a Food Court, devoted to breakfast?!" Ash asked as if it were a marvel, "Count me in!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu added. The group rushed off, unaware that a camera was watching them it followed, them into the Mall. Devitra smiled as she and Jalcson watched them order.

"Shall I, capture them miss?" Jalcson asked.

"No, if we do that, I'll be in big trouble if people find out that I'm plotting this. We'll observe them for now. I don't want them being kidnapped traced back to me." Devitra replied as she played with her hair, "Huff, I really wish the older brother was here as well." she stated, "It would make thinking of a plan easier." she muttered pushing the control stick for her robot absentmindedly making it crash into a pile of Ketchup. "Oops," she replied. "Oh well. It's too small for them to see anyway." she replied as she corrected the image, to see the three boys. "There we go." the camera was suddenly raised high, "Wait, what's going on?" the camera suddenly turned to show a large adorable yellow face open its mouth wide.

"Piiiiikaaaaaaaa!" he stated as the spoon that the camera and Ketchup were on moved closer.

"NOOO, Don't eat the Camera, it costs millions of Dollars!" she stated but it was fruitless Pikachu couldn't hear her he smacked his lips over the spoon the camera saw nothing but Darkness.

"Pikachu really likes Ketchup." Gale noted as Pikachu swallowed it all,

"Chaa!" he stated in contentment.

"Yeah, he'll eat a whole bottle, in one sitting, if I'm not careful." Ash replied. Pikachu huffed and looked away, with Ash giving him a good hearted grin. A couple hours later the group was walking down the mall.

"GAAALE!" they heard a voice seeing Sora rushing towards them now wearing a blue Polo Shirt white jeans with an Accost.

"Oh boy," Gale groaned.

"Where were you?!" Sora shouted, "You scared me to death!"

"Didn't you get my note?" Tai asked.

"What note?" Ash asked.

"The note, I left for you and Sora, it says and I quote-"

"Going to the mall, with Gale be back in a while." Rita replied cutting Tai off holding it up. "It's kind of why we're here."

"Considering ya, destroyed part of it during your previous visit," Reina spoke.

Tai hung his head, "The Shame..."

"Why are you even here?" Sora asked,

"I'm trying to get him comfortable with our time, since you apparently can't go back to yours. If he's not afraid of it any more then he won't argue with you about- "he suddenly saw something "_Gasp _a Rollercoaster!"

"In a mall?" Ash asked they turned to see the Theme park section of the Mall "Well, what do you know."

"Ash, can we ride it, please!" Tai begged.

"We can try, but whether you get on it or not is not up to me. They might say you're not big enough." Ash replied remembering that many Rollercoasters had height restrictions.

"I've heard of that ride, the Wild Charizard, it's supposed to go backwards too!" Rita stated wanting to go on it as well.

"Alright let's go," Reina said.

The group made it to the lineup making it to the height measure. Gale was unable to go, so he stayed with Pikachu, Rio and Rosa, who didn't want to go on. "I bet you there's a smaller rollercoaster you can go on." she assured, "What do you say we go find one?" Rosa asked the dejected Gale.

"Okay!" he replied cheering up,

"Pika!" Pikachu stated riding on his shoulder. he chuckled as they went to look for a more kiddie like ride.

Tai on the other hand had made the height, squeeing he was practically bouncing to get to his seat. "I can't wait for this to start!" Tai stated, "This is gonna be awesome." He declared as the Harness went down over him.

"Don't, count your Torchic before, they hatch." Ash warned.

"Nothing is wrong, the harnesses on this ride are perfectly designed to counter act all velocity and G-Force..." Michael muttered, sweating beads and blubbering scientific facts.

"Michael, I hate to say it, but you're sound like more of a know-it-all then I do." Max stated looking at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Is this, how you get entertainment?" Sora asked blinking as his harness went over him.

"Among, other things" Wes replied nonchalantally seemingly uninterested in the ride,

"WHOO!" Tai cheered as they started up the hill of the Rollercoaster. Sora however was getting really, nervous.

"We're so high, are you sure this is safe?" Sora asked.

"Yes, unless, you don't have the Harness on or it breaks then, its stupidly dangerous." Wes replied still uneffected,

Sora gulped in fear. As soon as he gulped the ride began for the heroes. The Rollercoaster took off like Lightning, "WHHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHAAAAAA!" Tai yelled, was just overall surprised by the experience. The wind was whipping through his hair he could feel the vibrations surge through him. He could barely hear Ash laughing beside him.

Max was laughing as oppose to Michael, who was screaming like he was in Agony. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH HHAAAAAAAAA WAAAHHHAAAAAA!" he screamed as the rollercoaster surged forward zigzagging up and down.

"Calm down, ya big baby," Max laughed as they went through a tunnel.

"I'm doing better than Sora!" Michael defended…which to be fair was true.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE! YOU'RE ALL MAD SEEKING SICK PLEASURE, MAD , MAD I SAY MAD, MAD, MAD, I OUGHTA HAVE YOU ALL HANGED! AND I NEED TO HANG WHOEVER THOUGHT OF HIS MADNESS!" Sora hollered at the top of his lungs, while Wes just stared at him, unaffected by the ride.

"This is the most fun I've ever had," Reina laughed.

"ME TOOOO!" Rita shouted, "And here comes, the best part!" she stated as the Rollercoaster came to a stop.

"Ummm, why'd we stop?" Ash asked, blinking.

"Hey, remember what Rita said?" Tai asked, "This ride goes backwards, too."

"BACKWARDS?!" Michael and Sora screamed.

"Weren't you listening?" Wes and Max asked together.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They shouted as the Rollercoaster suddenly took off at the same speed they came with in the opposite direction. With a roar the roller coaster vroomed back and the Cycle repeated,

"WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE..." Sora and Michael screamed together but suddenly heard Ash yelp and Tai gag.

"Actually Tai is going to throw up..." Michael muttered, "AND THEN WE'RE GONNA DIIIEEE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed as they went backwards. "I'LL SEEEE YOUUU ALLL HANNGGEEDDD!"

Rosa and Gale walked down the street of the amusment park section, with some ice cream having found another ride a smaller roller coaster that went in a circle with a couple of twists. "Wasn't that fun?" Rosa asked,

"Yeah, I like Amusement parks!" Gale declared.

"Here come, the others!" Rosa pointed out. Indeed, Tai and Ash looked visibly sick while Reina, Rita, Max were walking with drunk happy looks on their faces. Sora and Michael looked like they had been tortured and Wes merely brought up the rear unaffected.

"Sorry, it took so long, we had to clean up." Ash replied,

"I barfed on the ride, which in turn made Ash barf." Tai replied.

"We, should've brought barf bags," Wes grumbled.

Michael and Sora groaned as they slumped down on a nearby bench. The group rested for about a half hour, just talking before Ash suddenly spoke up. "The Nausea passed. Now I'm hungry again."

"HUH?!" Tai asked incredulously looking at him; it was then a girl with long Honey colored hair in Pigtails with a bang over her purple eyes, wearing a blue shirt with yellow striped sleeves and light blue gloves attached at the wrist. She wore a light lavender vest a green pendant, purple Capris, with a small yellow pin stripe and blue and yellow shoes.

"Excuse me. By any chance, would you be interested, in a Pokemon battle?" she asked,

"A battle sure!" Ash stated,

"Hold on, didn't you just say you were hungry?" Tai asked,

"Yeah" Ash replied "But a Pokémon battle is much more important than food!"

Tai sweat-dropped, "Yeah, that's certainly progress. Not that I really care, Gale you wanna watch a Pokémon battle?" Tai asked,

"Yes!" Gale stated excitedly,

"Sora, why don't you come along?" Rosa asked,

"I suppose, it'll help me forget that monstrosity you called _fun_." Sora replied sitting up.

"Sorry Ash, I've gotta sit this one out. I don't wanna move again till my head stops spinning. And my Stomach is also doing Gundam style." Michael muttered,

"Slyveee." Slyveon sweat dropped.

"Alright, see ya later!" Ash replied as he and the girl raced off to the battle arena Rosa, Gale, Sora and Wes following. Michael suddenly saw Max and the twins get up but go, in the opposite direction.

"Where are you three off too?" Michael asked,

"Isn't it obvious?" Max asked, "We're, getting back in line!"

"See ya!" the twins stated together as they raced back to the Charizard Coaster.

**XD XD XD**

Ash and the girl stood across from each other on the field. The two brothers, watching, looked a little confused, "What's wrong?" Tai asked, "Didn't they have Pokémon battles back then?"

"Yes, but they we're just two Pokémon battling, the concept of trainers outside of war is new to us." Sora replied,

"This isn't going to be bad is it?" Gale asked.

"Not at all." Tai replied,

"Okay, ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" he stated leaping off Ash's shoulder and jumping down onto the field.

"Alright, I choose you, Ryan!" she shouted the Pokeball burst opening revealing a green and orange Salamence who roared.

"Whoa, a Shiny Salamence" Tai stated.

"Raaauuuu!" Rio muttered in awe.

"Ryan use Dragon Pulse!" she shouted,

"RAAAAAH!" it roared unleashing the blue orb of energy.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Ash stated,

"Pika!" he shouted leaping clean away from the attack.

"Alright, let's try a Thunder bolt!" Ash stated,

"PIIIIKKAAAAA, CHUUUUUUU!" he shouted hitting Ryan, who broke free of the attack it did some damage but the Pokémon was still raring to go!

"Dragon types are able to resist Electric type moves. this will be difficult for Pikachu." Sora noted,

"Come on, Ash bring the heat!" Tai cheered,

"RAH RAHA HRA!" Rio cheered jumping up and down,

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash stated,

"CHUUUUU, PIKA!" he shouted, rushing at Ryan.

"Dodge, with fly!" the girl stated,

"Rggraaaa!" Ryan stated, rushing up into the sky then coming down and landing a hit on Pikachu, who managed to grab on to Ryan, while it finished the attack.

"Good work, Pikachu, now use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted,

"PIIIIKAAAAAAA, CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted zapping Ryan in midair and there was nothing the Dragon Type could do about it.

"Oh no, Ryan shake him off quick! Try a Zen Headbutt!" she shouted. With a roar Ryan rushed down with the attack Pikachu was sent flying. And then hit with the Zen Head butt.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried out.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as Pikachu hit the ground.

"You okay?" Ash called Pikachu got up and nodded, giving a Thumbs up,

"Excellent, use Electro ball!" Ash stated,

"Counter with Zen headbutt once more!" the girl responded.

"RAAAAAA!"

"CHUUUUUUUU PIKA!" the two attacks collided blowing them both back hard. Both skidded a little and glared with determination.

"You're Pikachu, is really strong." the girl noted,

"Thanks, your Salamence, is really though too." Ash noted,

"Still I'm gonna win!" they stated together, "Flamethrower/Electro ball!"

"PIKA, PIKA, PIKA, PIKA, CHUPI!" he stated launching the attack, Ryan unleashed a mighty flamethrower that collided with the attack the force blew them back once more.

"Salamence use Zen Headbutt!" the girl called.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt once more, counter shield, style" Ash called.

"PIIIKKAAAACHUUUUUU!" he shouted spinning around and hitting Salamence who was knocked back hitting the ground hard. He roared at Pikachu who was starting to tire.

"This next move finishes it!" the Girl stated,

"Right!" Ash stated, "Thunderbolt!"

"Ryan, use Dragon Pulse!" she declared the two attacks rushed at each other hitting hard both burst through the other and slammed their targets and caused a massive smoke cloud when it cleared both Ryan and Pikachu were on the ground with Swirls in their eyes.

"That's it both Pokémon are unable to battle, this is a Draw!" the ref stated.

"Pikachu!" Ash stated picking him up, "Good job buddy."

"Pikapi." Pikachu tiredly replied.

"Rrrr" Ryan muttered.

"You were great, take a good rest." she told Ryan recalling him.

"That was a great match, my name's Pira by the way.

"I'm Ash, nice to meet you." he replied as the two shook hands,

"I'm Tai," Tai said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you," Pira stated after getting acquainted with the group they went their separate ways and it was then Gale saw a Movie poster, "What's that?"

"Look's like a Poster for a Horror movie." Rita noted.

"Oh dear..." Rosa replied as she saw Tai light up.

"Rated R, Remember what happened last time?" Ash warned, deflating Tai who sighed.

"But it looks interesting." Gale noted seeing the large doorway to the movie theater, surround the group.

"If Ash says Tai can't see it, then you're not allowed to either," Sora replied.

"But Highness," Gale whined.

"Hey Gale, he's your brother why don't you just call him by name?" Max asked,

"Cause he's second in line, for the throne." Gale replied simply,

"Younger siblings have to address the elder as such should they get the birth right." Sora replied,

"Sounds a little cold, if you ask me" Michael stated, "The Monarchy is gone so you shouldn't have to adhere to that.

"Ve, Ve." Slyveon agreed.

"There's a super hero movie we can watch later," Max suggested.

"Sounds good," Tai stated lighting back up, "Let's go check out some stores, while we wait."

"Ika, chrono, ela, bellum excellra!" Gale stated, instantly he changed into that of a young adult he pulled out some of the strange paper money that Rita and Reina had given him. "Excuse me, I'd like to see that movie on the poster." he stated pointing at the movie.

"Oh Gladiator's Ghost huh? That'll be five Pokedollars, for the one thirty show." the man replied.

"Excellent!" Gale stated taking his ticket and rushing into the movie when he was sure, that no one was going to see him he used the Crystal to change himself back. "Excellent, I hope the movie starts soon."

_**meanwhile...**_

Celebi had woken up in a bed, "Bree BI!" she stated looking around curiously. She looked at the windows all barred she puffed out a cheek and decided just to try a nearby door that got her further eventually she made it out of the Pokémon Center.

She had to find those two boys they were the last of the Kingdom, the Queen had tasked her with their protection. Eventually she saw a large building feeling the power of the crystals the boys had on she flew into it. She looked around a bit before seeing Sora run past her. "Brrriii Biii!" she called,

"Uh!" Sora stated turning around, "Celebi! What are you doing here?" he asked as she happily sat on his shoulders.

"Celebi, seems to like you," Rita noted, "Do you two go way back?"

"In a way, I would visit, her all the time, before...wait Gale, we need to find Gale!" Sora stated.

It hit Tai, "Ash I think I know where he is, Sora that crystal, could you use it to make yourself older or younger if you wanted to?" he asked unaware that Devitra was watching in disguise nearby.

"Yes why?" Sora asked.

"Chances are, Gale used it to make himself, older than he actually is, to get into the movie!" Tai stated.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked blinking.

"He's sure," Ash replied giving him a sneaky look.

"He's good," Wes said.

Yeah, it helps when you do almost the exact same thing." Ash added giving Tai a slight knowing glare,

"Uh heh heh heh." Tai stated sweat-dropping with a slight blush.

Meanwhile Team Rocket were also in disguise, watching the Celebi as they left. "You See that?" Meowth asked.

"A Shiny Celebi, in her beautiful Pink Glory!" James stated.

"With Aura 001 and Pikachu you get a nice spring color combo!" Jessie stated,

"Wobbuffet!" he stated only to recalled, by his Pokeball,

"Now let's start Brainstorming!" Jessie stated.

"Minds that are devious, come up with the most heinous of plans, says we three, WHEEE!"

POP "WOBBA WOBBUFFET!"

In the movie theater Gale watched with interest as the movie started he was about twenty minutes into it. There was a girl that was holding a flash light exploring, an ancient ruins when the Gladiator Ghost suddenly appeared.

"They call this scary?" Gale thought. However he suddenly got nervous when the Ghost pulled out an Axe and swung it at the Girl who dodged only to have her arm sliced open, blue fire suddenly englufed the wound. Gale had experienced war before but he had never seen anything as gruseume as this. He was suddenly wondering whether or not seeing this film was a good idea.

"_NO, NO! AHHHUUUUUGGG_!" the girl screamed as the Monster aimed for her neck having been immobilized. The monster swung it's axe for the neck of the girl, making Gale relive a battle he had seen, he shrieked in horror and covered his eyes, alerting the others!

"That was Gale!" Tai stated as he, Ash, and Sora, raced towards

"I can't believe he actually shrieked like a little girl," Wes said.

"He's seven what do you expect?" Max snapped.

"I knew this would happen," Sora sighed.

The group burst into the room, they were suddenly hit with a large burst of light, "His Chron Crystal!" Sora cried out, as in enveloped the area messing with everyone and everything aging them or de-aging them. "Don't touch the light whatever you do!"

"Brri!"

"Celebi!" Rita cried out, she unleashed a light that counteracted the glow and changed everything back to normal.

"Okay what just happened?" Tai asked.

"Celebi, she has the power to negate our crystals." Sora explained, as Gale bawling his eyes out rushed out of his seat. Sora just stood there almost unsure of what to do.

"It's okay Gale calm down," Reina said hugging Gale in a motherlyy manner. Gale sniffled but started to relax.

"_Sora should've done that, why didn't he?" _Tai thought to himself, "_Why didn't he?" _he stared at Sora who seemed to be numb about the whole thing.

"Let's get out of here." Wes muttered.

* * *

_**Okay that wraps up Chapter 2 Pira was created by Pikacraft Ryan is Unova Team in her games I came up with the Name myself, hope that's okay bud! **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. The Plan goes to Motion!

_**Alright here's the next and second to last Chapter of the movie! Once again this is Cowritten by D.J Scales**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up Reina, Rita Rose and Sarah belong to D.J Scales Pira belongs to Pikacraft_

* * *

_**The Plan goes to motion**_

The group quickly left the mall afterward. Back at the Pokémon Center Reina had her Pokémon examined by Nurse Joy. "Alright, everyone's healthy again." Joy assured.

"Thanks, a lot Nurse Joy." she thanked.

Meanwhile, Tai was sitting out towards the mall on the balcony of the center. He finally got up and walked down, passing Ash. "How's Gale doing?"

"He's okay, he's in one of the bedrooms, that movie really knocked him out." Ash replied.

"Is he awake?" Tai asked.

"I think so." Ash replied. The younger raven nodded and went to find Gale, before he ran into Rita.

"Hey Rita what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just going to see Nurse Joy about my Pokémon." Rita replied.

"Okay, well I was going to look for Gale, see ya." Tai replied moving around her, eventually find Gale sitting by himself. "You okay?"

Gale didn't answer. "Ya know, you're not the only one who did something like this. There was a movie I wanted to see, but Ash said I couldn't because it was too scary. However when I saw that Gateon's Nurse Joy had the movie I waited till everyone was busy and watch it anyway." Tai replied.

"And how was it?" Gale asked.

"Horrifying! And that wasn't even the end of it. I think you got lucky. A couple of bullies me and Ash met a while back caught me, and they dared me to go into a haunted mansion outside of the town we were in, by myself no Pokémon, no nothing. Sadly little did I know that they had beat me there to scare the pants off me."

"That's awful I'm sorry." Gale muttered,

"Yeah, they wanted revenge because they got caught cheated. Which is the stupidest thing ever because they got themselves caught. Anyway Ash and the others had to come to my rescue.

I learned that day that just because you can do something doesn't mean you should. And you should listen to your parents or brother in my case, they're not going to tell you not to do something so you won't have fun, they're just trying to protect you." Tai replied, "Understand."

"My Brother's mad, because I misused the crystal's power...He hates me he's always hated me." Gale muttered eyes watering.

"Do you have proof?" Tai asked. "Why don't you talk to him, Sure he might be mad at you for that but-"

"Tai, I can't" Gale muttered. Meanwhile Ash was having a similar conversation with Sora.

"Sounds like your brother gets into trouble a lot." Sora noted.

"Yeah, he did learn his lesson." Ash replied, "Ya know, Gale only came out when he heard you."

"Right, when he..." Sora stated, "He's afraid of me and I don't know why! I'm only following what I was taught when interacting with one another."

"Well, no offence to your family but it's kind of cold from what you told us." Ash pointed out, "Why do you think he's afraid of you?" Ash asked.

"When I was his age, an Assassin tried to kill me. To keep me safe they erased my memories and sent me away for seven years Gale had just been born, but I was unaware of it. It wasn't until I got back that we met, for a while I was jealous that they didn't do the same to him I felt like they wanted me out of the way." Sora replied, "So I acted coldly, until one day I made him cry."

Ash nodded, "You should talk to him. If you can sort this out things would be better between you." Ash replied.

"I don't know, I know what everyone was thinking, I should've comforted Gale. But I didn't I just don't know if we can connect, we didn't know each other for seven years."

"Well for what it's worth, Tai kind of came late into my life too, so it's not impossible." Ash thought to himself, he wished he could tell Sora the whole truth but...

"So what did I miss?" Max asked showing up.

"Nothing much." Ash replied like the twins Max had gone to his Pokémon checked up however there was suddenly some scuffling.

"Come on! Just talk to him!" Yelled Tai's voice,

"NO!" Gale shouted.

Ash sighed, "Come on, Sora that's our cue." Sora nodded and followed Ash. The latter opened the door, to see Tai trying to drag Gale towards the door. "Tai stop it!" Ash stated instantly making Tai let go, "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Uhhh well." Tai muttered Sora however looked down at Gale who looked away.

"Gale." Sora began as Tai and Ash pressed their faces together in anger in the background, "You know, what we were taught. No good ever comes from abusing the crystal's power."

"I know...I just wanted to..." Gale replied.

"This world is new, so it was an honest mistake. It's clear that this time, has a lot more temptations we'll have to be careful about."

"I understand Highness." Gale replied. Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"You know, Michael is correct. There's no longer any need for formalities, no doubt our kingdom fell so I am no longer a Prince."

Gale looked up. "Okay...Sora."

Devitra glared from her camera room. "No, no, no!"

Jalcson set the tea down. "Is it that bad they've decided to eliminate their culture's greeting?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Devitra stated with a slight glare. "When the Queen told her eldest son that stuff, about 'the Bond' it was because she cursed the crystals and my treasure! If those two get too brotherly their power will die!"

"Then we must act fast." Jalcson advised.

"Right, I think I know how to kill two birds with one stone." She sneered.

"How do you plan to do that?" Jalcson wondered, "Use the twins as bait?"

"No, what we need to do is get some tension between those two and I know exactly how." Devitra replied, packing away a few tickets to a show and heading out.

"_I hope she knows, what she's doing_," Jalcson thought.

**XD XD XD**

The group was resting in the Pokémon Center when Devitra came in, scaring Celebi into hiding and watching from the corner. "Hello, Ash and Tai. It's been so long, since I've seen you!" she stated with a sweet smile.

"Uhhh, you only saw us like a day ago." Ash replied.

"And that was after I trashed, part of your mall, I'm surprised you're not mad anyone else would've had me banned." Tai added.

"Oh, I can well afford it sweetie." Devitra replied.

"Believe it she can." Michael whispered to the two. "So how can we help you?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to give everyone these. They're tickets to a Dinner Theater I'm having." she replied sweetly.

"Can we, bring our sisters too?" Reina and Rita asked.

"I don't think, she has enough tickets for two more people." Max whispered.

"They can show up, as Security Detail." Rita whispered back.

"Sounds, like a good idea." Michael hissed as he watched Ash get placed the tickets,

"See you tonight!" Devitra stated walking off, though reviewed the footage quickly after saw the sister's plan and growled. "They're on to me, alright then. I'll just have to improvise."

**XD XD XD**

"Remind me again, why we're going?" Tai asked.

"Because, we were invited" Ash replied as he pulled on a suit jacket.

"Why, can't we wear our normal clothes? This Mankey suit is making me itch." Tai stated as he messed with his pants.

"Don't!" Ash called, "And it's because the invitations said so, and because of that Rita and Reina said so."

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Because," Ash snapped. "Look, I don't like tuxes any more than you, but suck it up for one night alright?"

"Alright" Tai sighed.

"Look on the bright side," Rosa said as she came in wearing a form fitting flower pink dress with no sleeves and a turtle neck. "I bet Rita's more out of her element right now than you are." Rosa was right as Reina and Rita were at the festival and they were in dresses. Reina was in a formal gown while Rita was in a frilly dress.

"Why, do I have to wear this fru, fru, outfit?" Growled Rita.

"Because, the invitations, said formal wear; Ya know you really should wear dresses more often." Reina replied.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Rita grumbled. "At least we were able to invite our sisters here as help."

"That, should be, a plus for you." Reina replied as she applied some mascara. "But remember, this is IP duty we need to keep our eyes and ears open."

"I know that." Rita replied as she finished up. "Sora seemed a little perturbed, he wouldn't be wearing his old clothes even if they are formal."

"I just hope, he doesn't mind wearing the crystal, under his suit shirt."

"It's Gale we should be worried about, he's only seven years old." Reina replied.

"Yeah, but something tells me that Devitra is up to something." Rita Spoke.

"I know I feel it too. But Let's just go along with it. Chances are we'll find something at the theater." Reina replied.

"Where is it at?" Rita asked.

"The Mall" Reina replied simply.

"Did she leave _**nothing**_ out of that place?" Rita gaped. Reina giggled, as Ash's group piled in. Wes looked like he was going to kill out of the three who had to complain, he was the one who hated this idea of formal dress the most.

"Hey, what's the matter Wes?" Rita asked, "Do you, despise this formal dress thing more than I do?" Wes let out a small growl in his throat. "I'll take that as a yes." Rita replied it was then that Sora and Gale came in.

"Wow! Way, to go you guys you make the Mankey suits look good." Tai whistled.

"Well they are royalty so I can expect that," Reina said, "Although, next time I would love to wear a frilly dress, for a formal event."

"Wanna trade?" Rita asked.

"Why not," Reina said. They headed to their room, leaving the others. Once that was done the group headed to the theater.

"Does, anyone else feel awkward, coming here like this?" Tai asked.

"I'm still feeling awkward in this dress, but at least it's not frilly," Rita spoke.

"It's only for a few hours, honestly you two and Ash should be worried about the food." Rosa stated.

"Why?" The three asked.

"Well, I've heard fancy parties like this, have small portion meals, like _ridiculously_ small." She replied.

"That's, one of the most horrible things, I've ever heard!" Ash cried, bug eyed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed in detest.

"That's, cruel and unusual punishment!" Rita sobbed.

"This party is a bad idea! I can feel it in my gut!" Tai stated, robotically.

"You're not the only one." said a voice, and on cue two more girls appeared. Both of them were blonde and both were curvy and attractive, like Reina and Rita only where one of them had black hair streeks the other had pink hair streaks.

"This party feels like a trap." The black streaked blond haired girl said. "By the way I'm Rose and this is my twin sister Sara."

"Hello, we're Reina and Rita's younger sisters," the Pink streaked blonde known as Sara spoke.

The group was surprised, "twins?" Ash asked.

"Yep," The black streaked Blonde, Rose, replied, "Just like our older sisters."

"That's cool!" Max stated.

"Hey, it's Pira!" Ash stated.

"Ash, hello!" she replied, wearing a navy night gown, "Are you here for the party?"

"Yeah, we are. Devitra invited us." Ash replied.

"Whoa that's amazing!" Pira stated, "They usually, give out the tickets in contests. Word on the street is Devitra, rarely invites anyone."

"I have heard that." Rita replied.

"I'll see you guys inside. We can talk when the show is over." Pira replied flashing her ticket.

"See ya." Tai called, as they turned to a large hallway that awaited them. They entered the room and took their seats. After a few minutes, the meal came out and just as Rosa predicted the portions were ridiculously tiny.

"Tiny, tiny" Ash sobbed. "Oh so tiny!"

"Piiiiiiichu" Pikachu moaned.

"What did we do to deserve this?!" Tai moaned.

"Ruuuuuu!" Rio howled in despair.

"Want us, to fix something for you Ash?" Rita offered.

"Please!" Ash begged. "I need_ real_ food!" So Rita and her sisters went to find a kitchen to show off their cooking skills. Soon the ovens were cooking quickly Ash and co watched in awe as the food was made.

"I knew they were skilled Trainers, but I didn't know they were great chefs." said Ash in awe of Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara's abilities as chefs.

"I can't wait, to get some real food!" Tai breathed.

"It smells so good, it's making me drool." Michael sighed.

"Veeeoon." Slyveon agreed. Soon the sisters were already done with the first dishes which they let the group eat.

"Here you go!" Rita stated handing a plate to Ash.

"Now that's what, Ashy's talking about!" he cheered, as Pikachu let out a cry of happiness besides him.

"Thanks you guys!" Tai stated happily as he downed his pizza.

"No problem." Reina said. "My sisters and I once cooked for a charity event."

"That's cool!" Rosa stated once she had finished a mouthful.

"We should, get back to our table before they notice we're gone." Sora added.

"Good point," Sara said as the group returned to their table.

Devitra came up on the stage. "And now I present to you our theater, this is a brand new show, one I only just recently put together so I hope it's alright. But it is the story of a family whose love it tragically strained and tested by the burden of their great power."

Sora and Gale seemed to freeze up at this. "Relax, I'm sure they won't get all the details right." Tai assured.

"Let's hope so," said Rita eyes narrowed at the stage.

The curtain opened to reveal a large garden like scene. "Once upon a time, there was a King and a Queen that ruled over a beautiful Kingdom. They had, two young sons.

Gale instantly watched, as look-a-likes of his parents came out on stage along with two actors playing him and his brother. "This family had a secret treasure that was very powerful and helped the Kingdom in more ways than other Kingdoms could help themselves. And so, because of that many other Kingdoms wanted to have, this treasure but the King always told them."

"I'm sorry but this treasure is too powerful, it has taken me many years to control it and abusing its power only leads to tragedy." The Actor said.

This made the other Kingdoms jealous and soon, one declared war the beautiful Kingdom was ravaged because of the terrible war. Gale stared in horror Sora snarled, "What are you all playing at."

"Don't look at us! We didn't know this is what they were gonna play! Besides, we were forced to come here!" Tai stated.

Gale however started to sniffle. "And sadly the King and Queen were killed by assassins leaving the two sons alone."

"WAAAAAAHHH!" he shouted getting up and running out.

"Gale!" Tai cried chasing after him.

"Somebody, go find them." Sara stated.

"Right." the guys replied Sora however managed to pass Tai in the hall. And Rita decided to go after Sora.

"Guys, hurry this way!" Tai stated as they suddenly found Gale confronting Celebi,

"Please take us back! We don't have to stay we just have to get mother and father...I want them here, I want them to live."

"Brriii, biii." Celebi sadly shook her head her emerald eyes watering.

"Please, Cel-"

"You know we can't go back! Gale listen to me, our parents, they told us to run away not to worry about them." Sora replied.

"But...don't you, miss them?" Gale asked.

Sora looked to the ground. "I do...but-"

"Then, you must want them back." Gale stated, "Make Celebi, take us back please!" Sora didn't move.

"Fine then, I'll do it myself!" Gale stated as he started to chant however Sora slapped his hand breaking the trance.

"I don't care about them, I never did! In, fact I hate them!" Sora shouted, "They sent me away for seven years and then, I come home and find you!" he stated. "Everything was simpler without you!" he shouted but gasped when he realized what he had said. He only meant to make it seem like he didn't care about them but somehow that opened the flood gates for his feelings "Gale...I..."

"I HATE YOU!" Gale screeched, "I HATE YOU, I WISH YOU WEREN'T, MY BROTHER!"

"Gale, you don't mean that!" Tai suddenly stated,

"Yes I do! He's always hated us, all you've ever cared about is becoming King. We're just obstacles! I don't know why you didn't have us killed already!" he shouted, running off.

"GALE!" Tai shouted chasing after him; the others followed but quickly lost them.

"I'm starting to think, this was Devitra's plan," Sara said.

"If causing tension, between them is her plan then it's working sis." Rose said.

"We need to find them! If Tai's with him, they'll be okay." Ash stated,

"And what if, he's not enough to make it okay!?" Sora stated, "Why, did we even come to this stupid party!? Gale...I'm sorry..."

**XD XD XD**

"GAAAALLLEE!" Tai shouted, the younger boy sniffed and turned it had been a few hours everyone brought their regular clothes to change and had by now. Tai fixing his goggles as he ran saw him. "Why, would you say that to Sora?!"

"Because, it's true you heard what he said!" Gale stated,

"That, last part was going too far I admit!" Tai stated before hanging his head. "Thing is...when you're angry, it can be easy to lose control of your emotions and then you say or do things that you would never do..."

Gale sniffed. "I think...I want, too- AHHHH!" someone swooped down and grabbed Gale.

"Gale! Rio, use Aura Sphere!"

"RRRRRR, RAAH!" he shouted throwing the orb. However, an Abra that was nearby countered with protect before teleporting them.

"NO, GALE!" Tai shouted running out. He suddenly saw a large truck rev up. He and Rio quickly rushed down. "Rio, get on!" He shouted. With a bark, Rio jumped onto his shoulders as the boy leapt and grabbed onto the ladder.

"TAI!" Ash shouted, he and Sora were ahead of the group he turned his head to see them just as the truck sped off.

"We gotta, catch them," Rita said, "Arcanine, I choose you." On cue Arcanine was called out and Rita hopped on. "Follow that Truck."

"ARRRRR!" the Pokémon yelled, however it quickly encountered some trouble. It had strike down several large flying types such as Skarmory, Salamence and Pidgeot as it chased the truck with difficulty.

"I guess, whoever thought of this didn't come unprepared." Rita said before an Ice Beam hit many of the flying types. "Where did that come from?"

"_From me sis_," Reina said via radio, "_You didn't think I'd let you do this alone did you? So I sent you some back up._"

"Great, thanks!" Rita replied. She suddenly saw another flamethrower from up above on Charizard Ash and Sora were also giving chase.

**XD XD XD**

Meanwhile, Tai was hanging off the back of the truck. He suddenly saw, a Murkrow who was cawing loudly. "Crud, if that thing reports to the kidnappers...Hey I know! Geon come on out!" he stated throwing his Pokeball revealing, the shiny Vibrava.

"Viiiii!" he happily, greeted.

"Geon, stop that Murkrow! Don't let it get to the front of the truck!"

"BRAAAVAAA!" he shouted hitting Murkrow who growled and countered with steel wing however Geon managed to regain balance and struck with a Dragon breath.

"Way to go Geon!" Tai called however the truck suddenly lurched he was thrown from it Geon instantly flew down and caught him, making his landing much softer. "Thanks buddy, I owe you one."

"Raa Rouuu!" Rio agreed.

"Viiii! Brrrrr!" it growled as turned to the Murkrow that was now cawing, its name circling above them.

"Rrrrrr!" Rio snarled charging up Aura Sphere.

"No, it's too late! You guys have to get out of here and find Ash." Tai stated and saw a large building in the distance. "And tell him where I think we're headed look!" he said pointing the two sadly protested shaking their heads.

"Guys, I'll be fine! Anything they do to me can't be as bad as what Nascour wanted to do, now hurry!" Tai stated the two sadly stared at their trainer before running off.

"There, he is, over there!" one of the thugs shouted as Tai hung his head low and put up his hands in surrender. He was then, grabbed and thrown into the truck. He jumped back up and rushed to the doors only for them to close in his face.

"When, my big brother, finds you stooges he's gonna sick his Charizard on you!" he shouted.

"Tai!" Gale shouted. The boy turned as young prince hugged him.

"Gale, are you okay?" Tai asked but Gale started to cry.

"I'll take that as a no...Don't worry we'll get out of this, Sora and Ash will come for us!" Tai stated.

"Not Sora, you heard him he hates me, and he certainly won't do it after what I said!" Gale sobbed.

"Look, I'm not sure about the part about you, but as for your parents, I think he was trying to get you to change your mind about going back. There'd be a chance you'd die going back. Don't you think your parents would be happy knowing you two lived even though they didn't?" Gale hung his head as Tai hugged him back.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Tai assured, "_Ash, I know you're coming._" he thought.

* * *

_**Yup Cliffhanger but all will be resolved in the last chapter so we've now had Mega Altaria, Mega Lopunny, Mega Salamence, Mega Slowbro and Mega Audino Where's my Mega Flygon!? **__**I want my Mega Flygon!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. The Bond

_**Alright here's the final Chapter of Celebi and the Princes of time once again this has been Co-written with D.J Scales the Theme for this movie is friends forver/Invisible Tomorrow by HiHi Puffy**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up Rita, Reina Rose and Sara belong to D.J Scales I DO NOT OWN THE SONG USED IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM AND THE IDEA TO USE IT GOES TO D.J SCALES AS WELL!_

* * *

_**The Bond**_

Rita meanwhile, was still pursuing the thugs on her Arcanine and she ordered Arcanine to use a Flamethrower on the Flying Types.

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted with a roar Charizard managed to take out the last Salamence allowing him to pass through the horde and see Rio and Geon down below. "_Gasp_, Geon, Rio!" he shouted the two looked up and started chattering in their own respective cries. "Where's Tai?" he asked the two lead them down the road a bit to show a large castle.

"Gale." Sora muttered soullessly.

"Sora, don't worry, we're gonna rescue both our brothers. Count on it." Ash assured the other boy perked up and smiled with a firm nod.

**XD XD XD**

At the mansion Devitra watched happily as Gale and Tai both tied up and gagged for forced to walk towards her. Tai let out a muffled yelp before glaring at her. Gale however kept staring at the ground. Devitra walked forward and ripped the tape off of Gale's mouth.

"Wh- What do you want?" Gale squeaked his voice weak from lack of use.

"What no hello?" Devitra mocked, "I'm hurt."

Tai let out a bunch of muffled sounds, shooting her daggers. "Sorry didn't quite catch that." Devitra mocked, before turning to Gale. "Now Sweetie, here's what's going to happen, you're going to lead us to, that special family treasure of yours and you're going to help me use it."

"But, I was told, not to!" Gale defended.

"Oh, I understand sweetie." Devitra mocked replied. "But that's really bad news, for your friend there." she replied "Make sure the body can't be found." she told them. Tai's eyes instantly widened with horror.

"WHAT!? No, leave him alone!" Gale cried. The thugs began dragging Tai away to another location.

"Tai!" Gale cried out only to be grabbed, but Devitra snapped her fingers making them stop for a minute smirking as Gale started to cry. "I'll, show you, just please leave him alone."

"I knew, you'd see it my way," Devitra said.

Gale was yanked away. "Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't escape. And keep the radio on, just in case." Devitra replied making a slashing motion across her throat.

Gale his hands tied in front of him, lead them to a large cave that sat a few meters from Devitra's mansion. "Well, that's annoying all this time it was right under my nose. Oh well that's what I have you for!" she replied rubbing Gale's head.

"You- You are, gonna let Tai go, when your done with me right?" Gale asked.

"We'll see, depends on how good you do." Devitra replied with a voice like venomous honey.

**XD XD XD**

Eyes snapping open and surging towards the surface and breaking out was a Lugia specifically the same Lugia, that was purified it flew into the air meeting with Rayquaza who nodded in understanding together the two raced towards the Orre Region.

Meanwhile, Rita and her Arcanine had managed to make it to the mansion the truck had driven to. Ash had landed just in front of them recalling Charizard he and Sora headed in Celebi not too far behind. When Rita followed she was suddenly surrounded by twelve thugs. "How'd the heck did those three get ahead of me, No matter time for a merciless butt whooping!"

One charged at her but Rita skillfully jumped and kicked him into a nearby stereo that began to play, "Ooh I love this song!" she stated readying her fists.

**Whoo!**

**Naa na na naa na na naa na na naa, naaaaaaa**

**Uh uh uh huh huh uh uh huh uh uh uh huh**

**Naa na na naa na na naa na na naa, naaaaaaa**

**Uh uh uh huh huh uh uh huh**

**Naa na na naa na na naa na na naa, naaaaaaa**

**Yeah!**

_Another thug tried to attack her from behind but Rita ducked and kneed him in the balls._

**Yo, we gotta start this mission**

**Hot action wont be dissin**

**Big dog is off the colla**

_A female thug then appeared and literally kicked Rita in the butt._

**Gonna hear y'all schemers holla**

_She snarled, and grabbed the thug's hair and threw her against the wall._

**Oh, better get a witness**

**All up and in yo buisiness**

**You be like "Yeah? But who be?"**

**Wanna play when the man got you-b**

_Another thug then attempted to sock Rita, only for her to catch the punch and toss her into the thug against the wall._

**Blood rushes to my head**

**But you betta wach out for**

**Sweat dripping from my head**

_"My leg!" the thug cried Rita jumped out of the way of a zerg rush then proceeded to rapid punch them, then finish many of them with a crescent kick._

**Ah ah aahw ah ahhhhhh, yeah yeah**

_Another Female thug gave Rita a wedgie. Rita kicked her and then landed a multitude of kicks and punches the counter going up to 2002 she then threw the girl into a corner a thug came up from behind her she merely hit him with her fist without so much as turning her head._

**Look's like it's hot action**

**Jammin' wit Samuel L. Jackson**

**Ah ah aahw ah ahhhhhh, yeah**

**Look's like it's hot action**

**Jammin' wit Samuel L. Jackson**

_The female thug then slapped Rita on the butt causing Rita pain._

**Naa na na naa na na naa na na naa, naaaaaaa**

**Uh uh uh huh huh uh uh huh uh uh uh huh**

_Rita, then expertly dodged another few blows before returning them._

**Drug delaers, thugs, and villians**

**Hopped up on cash and dealin'**

**Yo, better watch your back now**

**Hop! take bob-o for smack down**

**Whoop! gotta hold my whiteness**

**Don't mess with all this tightness**

**Yo! you better check your mirror**

**Hot action's gettin nearer**

_She snarled turning and launching her with a punch through the window._

**Blood rushes to my head**

**And ya betta watch out for**

**Sweat dripping from my head**

_She sent a couple more thugs through the door breaking it as they went._

**Ah ah aahw ah ahhhhhh, yeah yeah**

**Look's like it's hot action**

**Jammin' wit Samuel L. Jackson**

_A couple of Thugs tried to double punch her but she quickly ducked and then kicked them hard sending them into a book case._

**Ah ah aahw ah ahhhhhh, yeah yeah**

**Look's like it's hot action**

**Jammin' wit Samuel L. Jackson**

_She then jumped up and downward kicked a couple more thugs._

**Naa na na naa na na naa na na naa, naaaaaaa**

**Uh uh uh huh huh uh uh huh uh uh uh huh**

_She then punched several more rapidly bringing the count to over nine-thousand._

**How do we stay so smooth?**

**How do we stay so smooth?**

**How do we stay so smooth?**

_One grabbed her from behind but she threw him into the wall._

**Yeah naa na na naa na na naa na na naa, naaaaaaa**

**Look's like it's hot action**

**Jammin' wit Samuel L. Jackson**

_She then, roundhouse kicked another Thug then sent a back-flip kick into another._

**Yeah, naa, na, na, naa, na, na, naa, na, na, naa, naaaaaaa**

**Look's like it's hot action**

**Yeah naa na na naa na na naa na na naa, naaaaaaa**

**Look's like it's hot action**

**Jammin' wit Samuel L. Jackson**

_The Final thug she used rapid punches and kicks breaking the counter, then ,sending him out the window falling on top of the others._

**Yeah naa na na naa na na naa na na naa, naaaaaaa**

**Look's like it's hot action**

**Jammin' wit Samuel L. Jackson!**

"And that's, that," Rita said as the song Ended.

Meanwhile, Tai grunted trying to fight the ropes. It was starting to hurt now, he winced letting out a small sound as it stung. One of the grunts noticed this and came over, "Aww, poor wittwe baby, hey I thought youw big bwothew was coming to beat us up." he sneered as the other two burst into laughter.

Tai however noticed something behind them and were his hands free, he would've pointed because the sound of a Pokeball opening got their attention. There, in his ticked off big brother glory with his Charizard was Ash; the light of a flamethrower engulfed the room.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" they shouted. Charred they let out a cough before falling over Ash instantly rushed over to Tai and ripped the tape off then started on the ropes.

"You okay, Tai?" he asked.

"I'm fine, it's Gale you should worry about. They took him away somewhere!" Tai stated.

"Do, you know where?" Ash stated as he pulled the ropes away.

"Somewhere behind the mansion, I think I wasn't able to get much from those thugs." Tai replied.

"I'm sure Rita's, getting information from them by now," Ash said.

Rita came in just as Sora rushed out of the room. "Looks like Sora, know's too." Tai replied.

"Rita, do you know where they're going?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, the weapon she's searching for the Crown of Cronos is right outside this mansion if you can believe it." Rita replied.

"You're kidding!" Tai stated, after reuniting with Rio and Geon.

"Nope, she had been digging around for it on her own but if she had been more patient and dug five more feet she would've found the chamber." Rita replied.

**XD XD XD**

"Hydreigon Hyper beam!" Devitra shouted throwing a Pokeball. The Hydreigon emerged and fired a Hyper Beam.

**XD XD XD**

"You mentioned, a Crown of Chronos Rita," Ash said, "What is it?"

"The Center, of the empire's power," Sora explained. "My father said that this terrible device was only to be used on the end of days, with it you can control anything and destroy it." As they talked, Devitra walked into the tunnel smirking madly.

"Who the hell, created something like that?" Rita asked; "and more importantly. Why?"

"I told you it was for the end of Days, I'm not sure what that meant but, people believed that, that reason is farce though, and that the King that created it wanted to rule the world. But, he was lost to the power of our crystals." Sora stated as they made it to the cave.

"Guys!" Michael shouted as Wes, Reina, Rosa and Max appeared.

"Sarah and Rose went to get back up!" Reina stated.

"How long, will it take for the back up to show up?" Tai asked.

"Who knows, but we can't wait." Rita replied charging in the cave the others the cave Devitra had finally blasted her way into the chamber.

Devitra smirked, she was now staring at a large golden device that had had a gold rim with several crystals not unlike the one that Gale had around his neck and a large on in a center spire with two compartments. "Perfect!"

"Miss Devitra, are you sure about this?" Jalcson asked.

"Definitely," Devitra stated as she dragged Gale along. Jalcson followed behind making sure that Devitra didn't leave a trail for her enemies to follow. She grabbed Gale and threw him into the upper compartment while she took the bottom. Gale was now being held in a specialized prison, that Devitra had created from the Castle via the Machine, smirking. "Now let's see," she stated glaring evilly at Jalcson.

"What are you doing?" Jalcson asked nervously.

"They say, that every being has a time ring around them destroy it and they die spin it one way a person ages, spin it the other..." she stated getting a crazed look in the eye as she zapped him Jalcson screamed as he was changed into a five year old boy, who started to wail. "Amazing!" she stated unaware that Gale felt, sick now as he fell to his side, "I can control the whole world from in here!" she stated.

"_Sora...Help me..."_ Gale whimpered in his thoughts.

Meanwhile with Sora and Company they were looking for where Gale was. "If we keep following this path, it should lead us to them." Devitra however could now see all time lines she felt like all the knowledge in the world had been pushed into her head, but she didn't care.

"Let's turn back the clock on this place!" she stated as the cave began to mutate around them Tai, Sora and Ash managed to stay on track while Max, Rosa Wes and the Twins were sent upward.

"Guys!" Tai called.

"Keep going we'll catch up find Gale!" Michael called.

"Devitra's already messing with the place it was a castle in ancient times!" Rita added.

"Which means it'll be harder to find her," Reina chimed in.

"Don't worry about us!" Tai called.

"Let's move!" Ash stated.

"Right!" the two replied as they and Celebi began their descent down the hallway which seemed to change every second. However Sora was able to slow the changes allowing them to get around.

"Are we almost there?" Ash asked.

"Just a little further," Sora replied.

Gale moaned as electricity crackled off him as he felt himself get weaker and weaker, "Please, stop. I feel sick." Gale muttered tears pouring from his eyes.

Devitra ignored him as she continued to use the machine." Devitra!" The twins shouted.

"You're a little late. The world is mine to control!" Devitra sneered. Just then Devitra zapped the twins turning them into four year olds then she trapped everyone in a rock cage. Rita attempted to call her Charizard.

"Charizard use Flamethrower," Rita commanded as Charizard attempted to use a Flamethrower but Devitra used the machine and reversed time on him turning him back into a Charmander Egg. Everyone screamed horrified.

"Charizard!" Rita cried

Don't you get it?" Devitra sneered, "I'm unstoppable in this thing."

"That's what Annie and Oakley said, and they're behind bars for using the DMA and trying to capture Latios." Reina snapped.

"Gale!" Sora shouted as his group arrived.

"Guys!" Tai called.

"Don't send you're Pokémon to attack, she'll just mess with their ages!" Michael warned scaring Tai and Ash who glared.

"Briii!" Celebi called out to Gale.

"Help me," Gale said weakly.

"Stop it!" Sora shouted "You're killing him!" he rushed forward only for Devitra to try and change him but his crystal glew brightly and stopped the attack.

Rosa blinked at this "Rita, Reina, Did the book say anything about the crystals?" Rosa asked, "There might be a way to stop this."

"Yeah those with the Crystals are immune to it." Reina replied, meanwhile Michael and Wes had managed to find a hole and were trying to make it bigger.

"What are you guys doing?" Max asked Wes shushed him as Michael squeezed out Wes had some trouble but Tai noticing the two helped pull him out.

"Gale, I'm coming!" Sora stated as he started to climb the machine.

"Fine, if I can't stop you I'll just simply destroy you!" Devitra stated shooting some power to the wall revealing a massively large Tyrantium Skeletons that had appeared from the wall. Ash's group backed up but they quickly found the castle was now high in the sky.

"I didn't know you guys had, Tyrantrum Skeletons in this castle," Rita said, "Our elder brother would love to have one."

"Now's not the time to be impressed!" Michael stated as he pulled out a Pokeball, however smashing into them was a large silver figure.

"Is that, a Lugia?" Rita asked.

"Not just any Lugia, XD002!" Ash shouted. Suddenly a Hyperbeam smashed into the other skeleton, Rayquaza came down roaring.

"Those are the same Rayquaza and Lugia that helped us!" Tai stated.

"They must have sensed we were in a pickle." Wes stated. He suddenly shouted, as Sora shouted groaning as he hit the ground.

"If only there was a way to destroy that crystal for good," Reina said, "It's the only way to stop Devitra for good."

One of the Skeletons managed to reach corner him. "Sora!" the group shouted but Lugia acted fast charging up a Psycho Boost that blasted through the Skeletons meanwhile Rayquaza unleashed an Icicle crash on the ones he was facing then whacked them with Dragon Tail.

The group rushed over. "Sora, how do we break that thing?!" Tai asked.

"We can't, it's impervious to damage...but the bond..." Sora growled slamming the gravel beneath him with his fist.

Tai stared at his hands he managed to get his Aura claws working. He rushed passed the battling legends to try and pull Gale from it. "Pull the plug then destroying it won't matter!" he stated climbing up. "Gale, hold on!"

"Not so fast!" Devitra shouted. She blasted Tai and knocked him down.

"Raaauuu!" Rio cried.

"Tai!" Ash called.

"Wait a minute wasn't part of Devitra's plan to cause tension between Gale and Sora?" Rosa asked.

"Something like that why?" Rita asked.

"If we can undo the tension then we might break the curse," Rosa suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, but we can't do anything like this or trapped in here." Reina replied.

"Mawile and Kirlia, help us out!" Max shouted,

"You too Red!" Rosa replied as they unleashed their Pokemon who began to chip away at the Rock.

"Emboar, help too," Rita said sending out Emboar.

"WAAAAH!" Ash, Tai, Pikachu and Rio, had been knocked down. Devitra glared at the boy unaware that Sora had begun another ascent.

Devitra snarled, as the Fire Pig rammed down one of the Tyrantium skeletons with Headsmash, she saw Tai trying to climb again, only to knock him down. "You, This is for wrecking my mall!" she snarled unleashing a deadly looking blast Tai covered his eyes but didn't feel anything when he looked he saw Ash with a Time ring around him shattering, he fell to the ground.

"ASH!" Tai shouted getting to him. The action around him went silent as Rio and Pikachu stared in shock and horror respectively, "Ash, say something!"

Ash looked at him and smiled, "Tai, you have to...help Sora...get to his brother." Ash wheezed out.

"But I wanna help _you_, don't die Ash, you can't!" Tai stated eyes watering Ash just held his hand.

"You'll be okay." Ash assured.

"No! I won't, I'm weak Ash, something bad happens and I fall apart, that's not strength! I'm not strong now and I never will be!" he stated tears falling now.

"I don't believe that...you're strong I know...you are..." Ash muttered his had slipping away from Tai's and falling.

"PIKKKKAAAAAPIIII!" Pikachu shrieked lying on his chest and sobbing while Tai stared in horror and Shock tears falling.

"No...Ash...NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tai shouted aura surging up around him.

"Oh boy," Wes said figuring out what was gonna come next.

Tai let out a vicious snarl his Aura knocking out the Tyrantium bones the two Legendaries flew up watching warily as the boy's eyes were filled with hatred and rage glowing with pulsing aura and navy slits. Claws reappeared on his hands as, he snarled viciously at Devitra who yelped and backed away.

"Guys, what's happening to Tai?" Reina asked.

"It's because of Ash all we know is that whenever, Tai is upset like this his Aura, goes bezerk and makes him lose control." Michael replied.

Tai snarled and began slashing away at everything he could. Devitra was trying desperately to beat him back with rocks, and anything else he could throw at him.

"Can't we just put him to sleep?" Rita suggested.

"I doubt that's going to work." Rosa replied looking down on the lifeless Ash letting a couple of tears fall unless "Nothing except bringing, Ash back will work." she replied.

"Brii!" Celebi stated flying down to him and putting her hands on his chest.

"Wait a minute," Wes asked, "Can't this Celebi control time or something? Like the crystals?"

"It looks, like she's trying to restore whatever Devitra broke around Ash." Michael mused as they watched the ring from before reformed around Ash good as new, with a gasp he shot up panting.

"PIKAPIIII!" Pikachu cheered hugging him.

"Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

"Chaaaa!" he stated in sheer joy,

"Tai look, I'm alright! Huh?!" he asked. "Where's Tai?"

"AAAHHHHHH!" Devitra shouted.

"Beating the life out of Devitra," Wes pointed out.

Ash gasped and pulled himself up, falling a little. "Ash, hold on you might be sick!" Max warned.

"I have to stop Tai, I can't let him...TAI!" he shouted running over.

"Just be careful," Rita said as Emboar freed her and Reina.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Tai snarled slashing away at one of the barriers that held Gale and the Chrono Crystal. Gale however at this point was too weak to notice. Sora on the other hand yelped as Tai had made him slip but he held on.

"Gale, I'm coming! I won't let you die, not when you're all I have left!" he stated pulling himself up.

Devitra had figured this out and summoned up Aerodactyl fossils, to attack them next. Tai however shot them out of the sky with a massive Aura Beam before turning his attention back to Devitra, he let out a feral roar and charged her.

Devitra continued tossing everything she had at Tai to try and subdue him. But it didn't work, Tai just kept blasting and cutting through.

"TAI!" Ash shouted seeing the light of his Aura up ahead.

Devitra backed into a corner bawling her eyes out Tai snarled and unleashed a burst of energy that sliced off a good portion off of her head. "MY HAIR!" she shrieked but Tai snarled charging the attack again this time aiming for her neck.

"TAAAAAAAAII, NOOOOOOO!" Ash shouted getting between them. Tai was prepared to run ash through if he didn't move.

"Tai look at me I'm alright! Listen there's a reason, you can't kill Devitra and it's the same reason you couldn't kill Jasper. You'd end up being just as bad as them, I know it doesn't make sense but it does and I know you know that in your heart! I could see it when we talked that night! Don't let it control you. I know you're angry but you can't let this consume you!" Ash called.

Tai was letting the words sink in at first even though it was slow. He growled however his vision instantly cleared he saw Ash alive, "Ash?"

"That's right." Ash replied.

"But how?" Tai asked slowly.

"Celebi, I don't know what she did, but. I'm back now." Ash replied with a weak smile.

Tai managed to cool it he took a breath coming out of his enraged trance he looked at Ash eyes watering. Meanwhile Emboar and the other Pokemon managed to free the rest of the group.

"Alright, thanks Emboar!" Rita stated Celebi used her powers to restore Charizard and Twins as Rita hugged her partner they could hear Tai sobbing.

"Guess Tai must've lost it," Rita said.

"Yeah, he's back to normal now thank goodness." Michael sighed.

Ash was just hugging him as Tai sobbed. However there was a nasty whirr and they suddenly saw the Crown of Chronos glow a bright Red.

"Sora's still up there!" Max called.

"We gotta help him," Rita said getting on Charizard's back.

she tried to get over there but got blocked as Sora climbed he saw them, "Stay away, the energy will destroy your Time Rings!" Sora shouted.

"Time Rings?" Ash asked.

"In theory, they're basically our Time line and how the timeline of the world revolves around us, so when Devitra broke yours she basically killed you." Michael replied.

"Gale! I'm coming!" Sora shouted as he finally got close enough. He saw the boy begin to age rapidly, horrified he used his crystal to reverse and block the process. "GAAAAAAALLLLLEEEEEE!"

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Tai cried.

"I'm afraid this is something Sora has to do alone," Reina said.

the group stared as Sora was zapped, he forced his way through getting to Gale and hugging him close the two crystals touching, Devitra looked up in horror. "My Chronos Crown!" she stated rushing up to it.

"Stop you idiot!" Wes shouted but it was too late she touched it and shrieked when it zapped her, her skeleton showing for a moment before it came crashing down on top of her.

"GALE!" Tai cried.

"SORA!" Ash called.

"Pika!"

"Raaauu!" Rio called there was a light coming out of it was Sora holding Gale.

"Gale?" Tai asked the boy stirred and saw someone look over him.

"Sora?" he asked. Sora merely hugged him sobbing loudly.

"Wait what just happened?" Max asked.

"Got me..." Tai replied.

"Gale, I'm so, so sorry..." Sora sobbed "forgive me, for not...I swear to you from this day forth, I will always be there for you, just please come back to me..."

Everyone else waited in anticipation. But the boy began to stir. "Mmnnn So...ra?" Gale asked.

"He's alive!" Tai cheered.

"Gale!" Sora stated in sheer relief setting him down he was able to stand after the ordeal, but Sora helped him anyway. He was also at the younger boy's level. Gale's eyes instantly flooded.

"I'm sorry!" he stated hugging Sora who hugged him back.

"I'm sorry too." he stated crying quietly while Sora sobbed loudly.

"Hey, where'd that two-faced hag get too?" Tai stated. They suddenly saw someone emerge from the rubble.

"Rita and I got this," Reina said preparing to get whoever it was that emerged from the rubble.

"The Heck?!" Rosa muttered. Staring in sheer shock as the boys gaped.

It was an old lady, "Devitra!?" the Twins asked, she gave them an eyebrow but quickly pulled out her compact and opened it she had now aged to about eighty five years old but looked older, she shrieked, "The Crown of Chronos! I must use the Crown of Chronos!" she stated but to her horror and everyone's surprise the Crown and the crystals around the brother's necks had turned dark and shattered. Celebi watched in awe as her own Time Crystal power faded away.

"The Power of our Empire is gone." Sora muttered.

"It would seem so." Wes replied as Rayquaza and Lugia silently left casting the kids, one final look before flying off. "And all Celebi's able to do is time travel no fancy time stuff."

Devitra shrieked leaning back. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- OH MY BACK!" she stated when a snap was heard causing her posture to make her stay in that position.

"Serves, you right!" Tai snapped.

The police had been called in to pick up Jalcson who was back to his original age and the now old Devitra. "It looks, like when, she touched the Crown it accelerated her age." Michael stated.

"Like I said, serves her right." Tai declared.

"And what of the Crystals," Wes asked, "Why'd they suddenly turn black and Lose power."

"Find the bond! They had to become like brothers!" Rita stated getting it, "And it's also why Tai and Ash were able to wake them up! They share a brotherly bond themselves."

"True brothers," Reina stated. Tai and Ash blinked before smiling at each other.

"Well that explains why Devitra dragged us to the play," Max summarized, "She wanted to cause tension between Gale and Sora to make sure the crystals wouldn't lose their power. When they got brotherly towards each other the crystals power was lost for good."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this!?" Jalcson asked, as he was thrown in, "I was only following orders!" he stated as the door was shut in his face.

"Save it for the judge," Rose said as she and Sara were taking them away.

With the Drama ironed out the group, found themselves at the Pier seeing off, Gale and Sora who were with the twins as they waved back.

"Good bye!" Tai called.

"Graaauuuu!" Rio called.

"See ya! We'll meet again!" Max called.

"Best Wishes! Good luck!" Ash called.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu called.

"Good bye!" Rosa called.

"Good luck!" Michael called.

"See you again." Wes called.

"Bye, bye! Tai I had fun with you!" Gale called.

"Me, too" Tai called.

"Good bye all of you, I'm forever in your debt!" Sora called.

"Later guys," Reina said.

"It was fun meeting you," Rita called.

"Good bye," Rose said, "Sorry i didn't get to speak to you you more."

"We'll be seeing you," Sara spoke.

"Byyyeeee!" The group called Sora looked at Gale as Celebi sat on his head," I think this will be a new adventure for us, don't you?'

Gale nodded, "yeah, I can't wait to find our new home but I love that we'll see the world first! Together!"

Sora nodded, "together!"

* * *

_**And that's the end the next story is a midquel called Can the Dream still soar, which I'm working on and hopefully get it up quickly anyway.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
